Fifty Shades of Betrayal
by xDarkxMelodyx
Summary: What if Christian had not left Escala upon hearing the baby news? What if he got drunk all on his own at home? What would Ana do if she walked in to see him with Elena Lincoln in their home? The once happy couple has been torn apart by Christian's Fifty Shades and ex-girlfriend baggage, and now Ana only has the staff to help her on her pregnant journey. On Hiatus.
1. Bitch Troll

**This is just a little idea I came with. It won't be insanely active seeing as Severus' Garden is my number one priority right now. However, I am in love with Fifty Shades, and decided to bring this up. **

**Obviously some things might not add up, so please bare with me for the sake of the story. I do not own any of EL James' characters or creations and only take responsibility for what is mine. **

* * *

Anastasia stepped out of the shower, drying herself with a fluffy towel as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The cold water did a good job of calming the puffiness and red around her eyes, and a little bit of makeup could completely disguise the fact that she had been crying for the past few hours. Her hand strayed to her stomach, where it rested comfortably on the spot her little Blip was.

She smiled, then tore herself away from the mirror, walking into her and Christian's bedroom. She dropped her towel onto the floor, walking into the large closet and pulling out a light pink, silk nightgown. Pulling it over her head she smoothed the fabric down over her stomach again, enjoying the feel. Caroline Acton sure did know what she was doing when she went shopping for her.

Ana didn't know where Christian went after screaming at her, but she figured he would be out. What was he doing? Nothing reckless, she hoped. Perhaps he went to talk to Flynn. Yes, that seemed like the most probable answer.

Pulling a dark red silk robe over her body, Ana slipped on a pair of slippers, walking down to the kitchen. She hadn't finished her food, and she knew that if Christian didn't want to be a part of Blip's life, she at least had to take care of the baby. The first thing she could do is eat for both of them.

Stepping into the great room, Ana froze. Sitting on one of the couches was Christian, his shirt unbuttoned all the way as he clutched a bottle of whiskey in his hand, an empty glass on the floor at his feet. What surprised Ana was the most was the sight of Elena Lincoln lounging on the arm of the chair beside him, petting his hair gently as she murmured something to him.

Rage overcame Ana and she glared at the blonde in front of her. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?!" She screamed, loud enough that the sound of her voice echoed through the entire room. Elena looked up in shock, jumping and almost falling off the couch. Christian slowly turned to look over at her, and Ana saw he was severely drunk. Christian never drank.

Elena's hand shot out of Christian's hair, and Ana gave her a look that could have killed a man.

"Mrs. Grey!" Taylor and Sawyer came into the room, both with guns drawn as they searched the room. Ryan followed them a few steps behind, a phone in his hand rather than a gun. Ana was temporarily shocked- she never actually saw the security pull out their guns before. Sure, she knew they had them, and yes, Christian had stepped up security, but she didn't think it was necessary. Did she really sound like someone had broken in?

"Good evening, Taylor." Elena said in a seductive tone and Ana turned her attention back to her, Taylor and Sawyer doing a quick eye sweep of the room before putting their weapons away, Ryan mumbling into the phone about a false alarm.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Lincoln?" Ana asked in a venomous tone, blocking any chance of Taylor saying something back to the woman. She doubted he would, anyways. She hoped, at least.

"Christian invited me." Elena smiled smugly, motioning towards Christian, who had taken another chug of the bottle in his hand. He didn't seem to notice the scene happening in the great room, his eyes trained on the fire place in front of him. "He seemed absolutely devastated. He begged, just like I taught him."

"Get the fuck out of my home." Ana sneered.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." Christian set the bottle down, having heard her voice and stood, slowly and clumsily making his way towards her. He only got to the middle of the great room before looking like he was going to fall.

"You're drunk." She frowned, then turned to Elena. "You did this to him, didn't you?"

"Oh no, I merely came here to console him." Elena stared at her nails as a telltale sign that she didn't care for Ana's anger. It infuriated her even more. "You shouldn't be talking though- look what you've done to him. He's not ready to be a father."

Ana was fuming, and she didn't even care that three security team members were looking at her in shock. "What are you going to do, Elena, go on and tell me how much you think I'm not good for Christian? If so, let me go call Grace so she can come over and bitch slap you again."

Elena scowled, looking at Ana and rising to her feet. "Now look here, girlie, I'm the one he called because of your mess."

"Me having his child is not a mess." Ana rose her brows. "And if we look at the situation, I'm the one married to him, _not_ you."

"It's your fault he's drunk as a skunk." Elena crossed her arms. "He called me when he was like this. I had to come over- you obviously weren't there for him."

"I was in the fucking shower!" Ana exclaimed then turned to Sawyer. "Get her out of here."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer nodded, making his way towards Elena before Christian came out of his temporary stupor, blocking his way as he tried to make his way towards Ana. "Mr. Grey!"

"No, no, Sawyer, I'm trying to get to my wife." Christian murmured as he trained his eyes on Ana.

"Hear that, bitch troll?" Ana smirked. "I'm his wife. Whatever problems we have, you are not involved in, and you have no right to come barging into our home and trying to make this your business!"

"He called me, Anastasia." Elena retorted. "I can clearly give him what you can't."

"LUKE!" Ana screamed and the man shifted around Christian and walked to Elena, grabbing her arm roughly. "You are _never_ allowed into my home, and if I dare see you around my family again, I will personally make sure that you are behind bars for molesting a teenage boy."

Elena narrowed her eyes at Ana, obviously trying to struggle before Sawyer over powered her and summoned the elevator, throwing her inside as they both disappeared behind the closed doors.

Ana huffed, turning towards Christian, who had trained his eyes on Taylor. "Taylor! Taylor, Taylor Taylor." He strode over to him, slinging an arm around the man's shoulders. "Taylor, I love you. You're so cool."

"Very good, Mr. Grey." Taylor muttered, carefully slipping out of Christian's hold.

"What the fuck, Christian?" Ana crossed her arms, staring at her husband with obvious hurt in her eyes. Christian turned to her, and she saw the look of lust cross his eyes.

"Anastasia." He breathed and she blinked as he advanced towards her, grasping her chin softly. "You look absolutely delectable."

"Cut the crap, Grey." Ana swatted his arm away. "Why the fuck did you call that bitch troll?"

"Elena is a friend!" Christian explained deliriously. "Tried to call Flynn, didn't work, oopsie."

Ana rolled her eyes in disgust. 'Flynn' and 'Lincoln' would be nowhere close to each other on his phone. "How could you do this, Christian?"

"I know what you're doing." Christian nodded, waving a finger. "Babies mean no sex."

"Mr. Grey, I think it's time you went to bed." Taylor spoke up. Ana felt her emotions break through and she glared at her husband.

"Christian Grey, how could you do this to me?" She yelled. "Just because I'm having a baby and you aren't ready to be a father means I fucked up everything? Well I think this baby is the best thing that has ever happened to us! If you really think that Elena fucking Lincoln can give you control and everything, then maybe you shouldn't have married me in the first place!"

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor muttered, Christian staring at Ana as if he suddenly understood the situation.

"Ryan, get him to bed." Ana turned away, setting a hand to the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her raging emotions, and her other hand went to settle on Blip. Minutes passed before she heard Christian being led down the hall, muttering on about how Elena was just a friend and that he was going to throw up.

"Ana." Taylor's soft voice brought Ana out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, and he held his hand out to her. "Allow me to get you something to eat. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Ana merely nodded, setting her hand into Taylor's as they strode into the kitchen together. She had forgotten that he was a father and had obviously dealt with a pregnant woman before. Her thoughts were further confirmed when she felt his fingers rub circles on her wrist, the sensation easing the tension of the past ten minutes.

"You sure know what you're doing." She muttered as Taylor let her hand go, Ana slipping onto a bar stool.

"My ex-wife was under plenty of stress when she was pregnant with Sophie." Taylor explained, and Ana was shocked he was even offering this information up. He opened the fridge and pulled out the macaroni and cheese that Mrs. Jones must have made for lunch. Popping it into the microwave, he poured a glass of milk for Ana, setting it in front of her and giving her a look said he was ordering her to drink it.

Taking a sip, Ana watched Taylor place the food onto a plate. Why couldn't Christian be as caring as Taylor was? Hell, he was the head of security, and he was being a better husband than Christian right now. "Where's Gail?" She asked softly.

"Went to bed already." He said and placed the plate in front of her. "I'm surprised you didn't wake her up with your shouting, Mrs. Grey."

"Did I wake you?" She asked, immediately digging into the food. She didn't realize how hungry she was- or maybe it was Blip who was making her feel that way.

"No, ma'am." Taylor shook his head, leaning against the counter and watching her eat.

Ana chewed slowly, recalling the sight of Elena with her fingers combing through Christian's hair. "I never want that woman in this apartment or our new home, ever again."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." Taylor nodded and Ana took another bite of her food, slightly upset that Taylor had gone back to his usual formal self. Yes, he was an employee, but she knew him as long as she knew Christian, give or take a few days. He was obviously more than just staff to her.

Ryan came into the kitchen, the smell of alcohol radiating off of him. Ana immediately took a gulp of her milk. "Mr. Grey is secured in bed." He informed Ana.

"Did Sawyer successfully get Elena out?" Ana muttered.

"Yes, ma'am." Ryan nodded, and she saw the Bluetooth that was hooked on his ear. "He'll be coming up to debrief you soon."

"Thank you." Ana nodded, and felt all the energy rush out of her. She was amazingly tired. She glanced down at her stomach. _Probably your fault, Blip._

"Make sure all security members are informed that Mrs. Lincoln is never to be within 100 feet of Mr. or Mrs. Grey." Taylor informed Ryan and Ana blinked up in surprise. She certainly didn't ask for that. "Let her know personally that any act violating this will result in a restraining order."

Ryan nodded before disappearing out of the room, probably to Taylor's office. Ana looked up at him and was surprised to see Taylor's eyes etched with concern. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." She muttered, pushing her half empty plate away. Taylor frowned. "Too tired to eat. I don't think heated left overs are good for the baby…right?"

Taylor stared at the food before taking it off the table and scraping the rest into the garbage. "A little food is better than none." He agreed and Ana sighed silently in relief. The last thing she needed was Taylor scolding her for not eating. He wasn't Christian.

Sawyer stepped into the kitchen and Ana felt like rolling her eyes. Why did Christian's one fuck up prevent her from getting any sleep? "Mrs. Grey." Sawyer nodded his head at her and she leaned against the bar stool. "Mrs. Lincoln has just driven off."

"Good." Ana muttered, downing the rest of her milk before rising.

"I've also given her warning not to come back, ma'am." Sawyer added and Ana smirked, knowing that meant that he had threatened the woman. "Will that be all?"

"For tonight, yes." She nodded, feeling the weight of all the day's events on her shoulders. "Thank you, both of you."

Taylor and Sawyer nodded as Ana began to slowly walk out of the room. "Good night, Mrs. Grey." Taylor called and he heard a small 'Good night' in return before they both heard Ana's footsteps slowly retreating up the stairs. After several seconds in silence, the two men looked at each other. "Let's get all information on Elena Lincoln out to the team so we don't have another repeat of tonight."


	2. Appetite

**I'm absolutely overwhelmed by the reviews that I received on the first chapter! Thank you all! **

**I didn't intend on updating this story so soon, but I think you guys deserve the second chapter. It might not be as good as the first, but it'll be mind-blowing later on. Thanks guys~! **

* * *

Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Mrs. Jones were running around the apartment, Christian barking at them. He was dressed in the same pants he wore the night before, but a robe draped over him to cover up his lack of a shirt. His hair was messy and he had the biggest hangover he had ever experienced. He awoke with a start after having a nightmare, a pounding in his head as he realized Ana wasn't there beside him. He tried looking in the spare bedroom and kitchen, but she was nowhere to be found. She didn't leave for work yet, seeing as Sawyer was still there.

"Mrs. Grey?" Ana heard Mrs. Jones' voice call throughout the hall, rousing her from her sleep. The memories of the past few hours hit her and she wanted nothing more than to bury herself back into the duvet she had around herself.

Knowing that she would have to face Christian sooner or later, Ana let out a breath, standing up and wrapping her robe around her, the colour matching the walls of the playroom she was in. Wrapping the duvet around herself, she slowly opened the door, pulling the key out and tucking it into her other hand.

Once entering the great room, she saw everyone staring at her, Christian's back to her. "Sawyer, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." Her voice was slightly hoarse, but enough to make Christian whip around and glare at her.

"Would you like anything to eat for breakfast, Mrs. Grey?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"No, thank you." Ana muttered, then her eyes met up with Taylor's, who was glaring at her slightly. "Actually, some granola and yogurt to go, please."

"Coming right up, Mrs. Grey." Mrs. Jones nodded and escaped to the kitchen. Taylor seemed to relax his features in approval.

"Where the hell were you?" Christian hissed and in that instant, Taylor and Sawyer escaped into Taylor's office, Ryan scurrying away to clear the area. Ana sighed- she liked having the staff around her. All of them were there for her yesterday.

Rolling her eyes, Ana turned on her heel, making her way upstairs. She ignored Christian the entire time he followed her, using the shower to drown out his questions. She dressed without even glancing back at him. "Anastasia Rose Grey!" Christian snapped as she dried her hair.

Ana stood straight, setting the towel down as she strode back to her closet in nothing but her lingerie and stockings. "Do you even remember anything from last night, Christian?" She snapped as she pulled her plum dress over her.

"Y-" Christian froze. "The security team informed me."

"Good, so you know that you got so drunk that you called your Mrs. Robinson to come over and take care of you rather than your own wife!" Ana snarled. "You were even in our home!"

"Ana, I'm sorry!" Christian exclaimed, watching his wife applying her makeup and slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She snapped, grabbing her briefcase. "I have to go to work."

Before he could say anything else, she was out the door, striding downstairs and seeing Sawyer at the bottom, Mrs. Jones with him. "Here you are, Mrs. Grey." She smiled, handing Ana a plastic cup filled with granola mixed with yogurt, a plastic spoon already taped to the side.

"Thank you." Ana smiled kindly and Sawyer took her briefcase as she immediately peeled the spoon off and began to further mix in her breakfast.

"You three have a good day." Mrs. Jones smiled and Ana furrowed her brows, looking at Sawyer to see if there was an extra security member beside him. When there wasn't, she looked back at Mrs. Jones.

"Three?" She asked.

Mrs. Jones looked at Ana's stomach with a smile. It melted her heart.

"Oh, Gail." Ana grinned. "Thank you, so much."

"Of course, Ana." She smiled. "Taylor would like you to eat your lunch today, as well."

"Oh, that man." Ana shook her head with a smile. "I didn't mean to tell any of the staff until…well…" Her situation with Christian was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Oh, Ana, you're special to us." Mrs. Jones smiled. "You should head to work so you won't be late."

"Thanks, have a good day." Ana called as Sawyer led her down to the car. He held the door open for her, and she slipped in, shoving a spoonful of her food in her mouth as she pulled her seatbelt on.

They rode without speaking, the radio quietly reciting the morning traffic for them. In no time at all, they were at SIP's building, and Ana opened the door and collected her things. "What would you like from the deli, ma'am?"

Ana was about to refuse anything before Taylor's help drifted to her head. "Anything with ham and cheese, please."

Sawyer smirked and nodded his head. "I'll see you at lunch, Mrs. Grey."

"Bye, Sawyer." She smiled and closed the door, the man driving off. Upon entering her office, Ana settled into her chair, Hannah immediately walking in with her latte. One sniff and Ana felt like getting sick. "Actually, could I have tea, Hannah?"

"Oh." The woman stopped in her tracks. "Of course, sorry, Ana."

Ana merely smiled as the blond disappeared. Her hand settled onto her stomach as she grinned, launching her computer on. "That woman might just be the reason you're here, Little Blip."

Ana blinked, surprised that there were no emails from Christian. She was slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with him, but was also hurt that he hadn't said anything. _Well you told him to leave you alone._ Her subconscious glared at her, shaking her head.

The entire morning went on uneventful, and a knock on her door greeted her at lunch time as Sawyer stepped in. "Your lunch, Mrs. Grey." He set a plastic bag on her desk.

"Thank you, Sawyer." She smiled, carefully taking the contents of the bag out. As she pulled out the carefully wrapped sandwich and the bottle of water, she frowned, her hand also pulling out a small salad and even a slice of cheesecake.

"Taylor called and informed me to get you more than just a sandwich." Sawyer blushed slightly, looking away as Ana stared at him.

She stared back at the cake in front of her, and a stirring feeling came from her stomach. Blip obviously wanted her to eat it. "I'll have to thank Taylor myself, later." She smirked, taking a small bite out of the cake with a plastic fork. "This is amazing."

"After your meal, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer scolded lightly and Ana pouted before setting it aside, poking at her salad. "Taylor and Mr. Grey are in Portland for business."

Oh! She had completely forgotten. She had good reason to also- yesterday was too much for her. "It slipped my mind." She murmured, shoving a cucumber slice into her mouth. She didn't actually want to eat this much, but she had to for the baby.

"Was there anything else you'd like me to get for you, Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked and Ana shook her head.

"Actually, can you give Gail a call and tell her to stock up on some of this cake? I can't get enough of it."

Sawyer smirked and nodded his head before leaving the room. Ana finished her salad quickly, surprising herself as she began to eat half of her sandwich, reading through manuscripts. Her hand often strayed to her belly. She only just found out the news yesterday, but she felt like she had to take care of herself even more. There was another human being inside of her, and it became all the more real. She wasn't showing, and no one knew except her husband and staff, but she felt absolutely content.

At the end of the day, Sawyer picked her up at the front, Ana having ate all of the food he gave her. She was quite pleased, and felt satisfied. She preferred Taylor forcing her to eat over Christian- he at least did it from a distance and wasn't annoying.

Once they got to Escala, Sawyer leaped out, assisting Ana into the elevator. She couldn't help but feel that the security was being even further upped, or that the team was just being extra cautious of her because she had a baby. She wasn't that far along- she didn't need to hold someone just to get to the kitchen or into an elevator.

Nonetheless, she couldn't help smiling. Sure, she wanted Christian to assist her, but he wouldn't allow anyone else to. In his absence, she gained four people who cared for her deeply and were genuinely willing to help her.

Dropping her things in the hall, Ana strode into the kitchen, where Mrs. Jones was setting a platter of cheesecake into the fridge. "Oh, Gail, Luke, you two are dolls!" Ana's eyes brightened up at the sight, and she clasped her hands together with a grin on her face. Sawyer blushed slightly at the compliment, while Mrs. Jones grinned back at her.

"Anything you'd like to snack on while I make dinner?" Mrs. Jones asked, moving away from the fridge towards the pot of boiling pasta on the stove top.

Ana inhaled it deeply, smiling. "Mm, no thanks. I had a full lunch, thanks to Taylor."

"He'll be glad to hear that when he and Mr. Grey arrive back tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening?" Ana repeated, confused. Sure, she knew about the business meeting, but she didn't think it would take that long. "Did they take Charlie Tango?"

"No ma'am, the helicopter is still having repairs done." Sawyer spoke up from his spot at the doorway. "Mr. Grey and Taylor drove. I've come to understand there is more business to be attended to than first anticipated."

"I see." Ana nodded, slightly taken aback that this kind of information would have been kept from her until now. She couldn't blame anyone- everyone knew how upset she was at Christian. But still, she was his wife. Even if she slept with a knife in her hand every night, she still had a right to know what was going on with him, especially if it affected her.

Her stomach rumbled and she frowned, staring down at Blip. "I think I will go with a small snack." She smiled shyly, looking at Mrs. Jones who only smiled back and walked towards the fridge.

"Cheese and crackers?"


	3. Taiwan

**Posting this earlier than I planned because I ended the last chapter with cheese and crackers ;) **

* * *

The next day seemed to be a repeat of the last, and Ana was treated to another large lunch- this time consisting of a bento box from a sushi bar a few blocks away. Sawyer had substituted the green tea for English Breakfast, and included a slice of her new favourite strawberry cheesecake.

She didn't know if it was because the baby was growing or just that she didn't have to hide the fact she was pregnant to her staff, but Ana found herself frequently talking to Blip and resting her hand over top her stomach. She did this in the privacy of her office, knowing that none of her co-workers knew of her news yet. However, at Escala, she freely dressed however she wanted to, eating much more often while talking to Blip in the presence of Mrs. Jones or Sawyer. Both didn't seem to mind the behaviour at all, and Ana might have been imagining that they were encouraging it.

Ana read through a manuscript she didn't get a chance to finish at work, skimming over the words as she popped a bit of shrimp into her mouth. Blip seemed to be in the mood for seafood today, seeing as Ana had specifically asked Mrs. Jones to prepare something that would match her lunch. The food cravings were hitting hard, and she was surprised. Was it supposed to be this soon and abrupt? She made a mental note to make sure she saw Dr. Greene again- her subconscious writing it on a wall with lipstick to remind her to make sure Hannah wouldn't cancel it again.

Footsteps made her look up and she grinned, seeing Taylor walk into the kitchen. "Taylor!" She exclaimed, much happier than she should have been. Her subconscious and inner goddess each raised a brow at her.

This man was there for her in so many ways, especially in relation to the baby. She quickly smothered the thoughts of her subconscious and inner goddess out of her mind. "Good evening, Mrs. Grey." Tayor nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he saw what she was eating. "A good choice."

"The baby insisted." She smirked, setting her free hand on her stomach before immediately putting it back on the counter, her smile faltering as she saw Christian stride into the room.

He looked his usual, intimidating, CEO self, dressed in an all-black suit with his tie slipped lower, the top button of his shirt undone. His hair was slightly messy, and he looked like he had just woken up. Ana wasn't surprised- he and Taylor had just been in a car from Portland back to Seattle. A part of her couldn't help but notice how irresistible he looked, but her brain quickly snapped her back to the harsh reality.

"Hello." She muttered out quietly, his gray eyes staring into her own. She didn't know why she felt intimidated all of a sudden, but she knew he was angry. She was supposed to be too, but the comfort Mrs. Jones and Sawyer gave her for the past few days helped her forget about it by a fraction.

"Ana." Christian nodded, and his features relaxed slightly. Ana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Taylor stood at the doorway, hands clasped in front of him as he discreetly observed the food on Ana's plate.

"How was business?" She asked, taking a forkful of her rice and taking a bite out of it. Christian was surprised she was eating and smiled.

"Taken care of, in Portland at least." He said, slipping into the chair beside her. "I like seeing you eat."

"You should have stuck around for the last few days instead of running away, like always." She muttered bitterly, recalling Elena's fingers in his hair. That was the reason she was mad in the first place- she had to stand her ground.

"I told you about this business trip before." He defended.

"You didn't tell me about calling Elena!" Ana snapped, dropping her fork on her plate to glare at him. From the corner of her eye she could see Taylor shift uncomfortably. _Remember what he said about stress- it's not good for the baby. _

"I won't ever see her again, I promise you." Christian ran a hand through his hair. "Calling her was a mistake."

"Yeah, it sure fucking was." Ana sneered, pushing her plate away. "How could you betray me like this, Christian? If I was drunk as fuck, I for sure wouldn't go running to my ex-lover."

"If I do recall, the last time you were drunk, I had to rescue you from a photographer who was about to shove his tongue down your throat!"

"No, the last time I was drunk was when we were out with your siblings and their boyfriend and girlfriend! Also when I slapped a guy for laying his hands on me because I'm dedicated to my husband!"

"That is not the point, Anastasia!" Christian had rose to his feet at the same time Ana did. "Why can't you just accept my apology? In fact, I shouldn't even be the one apologizing!"

Ana rose her brows in disbelief. Taylor still hadn't moved. If it had been any other situation, he would have been gone the second Christian walked in. Was he staying because he wanted to make sure she wasn't stressed too much? _Oh, Taylor._

Her anger at Christian's words sunk in. "Oh, so I should be sorry that I'm having your child?!" She snapped.

"You should be sorry for forgetting to take your shot, yes!" He exclaimed. "It's one fucking shot, Anastasia!"

"Well sorry I could forget that when Jack Hyde is out to get me while your Mrs. Robinson is in my house petting my husband's hair and Leila Williams and her 'Sub Club' are bothering me at work!" Ana screamed. "I know you like control, but seriously? Bitching at me because you were so in control that all this shit happened and now that I'm pregnant because of it? I am not sorry for being blessed with your child inside me!"

Christian gritted his teeth, running his hand through his hair again in frustration. "I give you _one_ thing to do and you fuck it up!"

"Sorry I don't fit in your perfect, organized lifestyle!" Ana shrieked, the sound so loud and distressed that Taylor took a step forward before stopping, turning towards the exit as he had an internal debate with himself.

Christian blinked then shook his head. Ana couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't even asked Taylor to leave. Did he even know the man was there? Surely he did. Christian took a step towards Ana before she took one back. He froze, shocked. "Ana,"

"No." She crossed her arms, the room suddenly getting deathly cold. Her arms under her light gray cardigan were rising with goose bumps as she tried to blink the incoming tears away. "I thought you could be happy with me because we're starting a family."

"I'm not ready to share you."

"Well you're going to have to." She snapped. The two stood in silence, holding each other's gaze. They never looked away, and Ana began to wonder if Taylor had decided to stay in the room or go.

Christian blinked, looking down and breaking the tension. "I have business to do in Taiwan in a few days." He explained calmly. "Part of what we had to deal with today. I'll need to be gone for at least three days, maybe more."

Ana blinked, surprised once again. Why was she always kept in the dark about his business trips until the last second? "Would you like to come with me?" He asked and Ana stared at him.

"I think it's best for the both of us that I don't." She muttered, causing her husband to stare back at his feet. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken as the memory of Submissive Christian crossed her mind. "You need time, and I do too. I can't handle my husband resenting the thought of his own child right now."

Surprisingly, Christian didn't say anything and Ana leaned across the counter, picking up her manuscripts. "Good night." She muttered, walking towards the doorway. Taylor wasn't where he was standing moments before, but he stood in the hall, looking up when Ana passed him.

"Anything you'd like, Mrs. Grey?" He asked, frowning as he knew she didn't finish her meal.

"A cup of tea and a bit of the strawberry cake in the fridge sent up to the spare bedroom upstairs, please." She smiled, requesting food just for the sake of keeping Taylor happy. She couldn't help but feel an intense urge to eat another slice of cake- surely if she wasn't pregnant, she'd be fat.

Taylor nodded and walked off to the kitchen with a slight spring in his step, immediately calming down when he spotted Christian with his head in his hands. Ana couldn't help but smile at Taylor- he really did care.

As she slowly made her way up towards the spare bedroom, she settled herself on the bed, pulling the manuscripts and her Macbook into her lap. She turned the bedside light on, and rubbed her hands together as she glanced at the clock. She began to roll her eyes. It was only eight in the evening and she told Christian 'good night'. _Congrats Steele- Grey. You're making sense. _

Her subconscious rolled her eyes at her and Ana sighed, leaning back against the pillows and firing up a word document as she waited for Taylor to deliver her food. She tried to resist the urge of opening up her email, and almost failed until Taylor knocked on the door, entering with a mug of tea and a small plate of cake.

Ana grinned as he set the plate down on the bedside table. "Thank you." She smiled, reaching out for her tea as he handed the hot mug to her. She clutched it to herself, allowing the heat to radiate throughout her body.

"Are you cold?" Taylor asked and Ana looked up at him.

"I think I should be fine, I have blankets and everything." Taylor nodded, making a motion to leave before Ana stopped him again. "Are you going with Christian on his trip?"

He froze at the doorway, turning to look at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh." She slightly frowned, and Taylor obviously noticed, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"I will be in constant contact with Sawyer while we are away."

"To make sure I have such a large lunch like always?" Ana grinned and Taylor nodded his head.

"Is that all, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Good night."


	4. Termination

**Sorry for the long update. I'm still putting this story second to Severus' Garden, and now I'm considering ending that story quickly so I can turn my focus solely on this. Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming~ **

* * *

Ana awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. As she looked at the time on her phone, she immediately began frowning, and her subconscious was scolding her. She had forgotten to transfer her clothing and feminine products from her and Christian's bedroom to the one she was in now. She had no choice but to head up there now to get ready for work.

Rolling her eyes, Ana rose, peaking her head out the door and beginning to make her way to their bedroom. She knew Christian wouldn't be asleep, and she prayed that he was down in his office or in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Once she approached their room, she opened the door slowly, letting out a breath as she saw the bed completely empty. She let out a sigh, turning towards the closet to get her clothes for the day before freezing.

Christian looked up, pulling on the silver tie around his neck. He smirked at the sight of his wife but then looked back down. Ana stared at her favourite tie around his neck before clearing all of her thoughts, strutting into the walk-in closet. Shuffling through her side of the giant space, she pulled out a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse. She was aware that Christian was staring at her as she bent over, but she dismissed this fact, searching for her black pumps. She wouldn't allow his attractive looks and sex appeal convince her that their fight was nothing- it wasn't nothing. It was a big deal.

She walked out without looking at him, shifting through her underwear drawer and pulling out a hot pink set, turning on her heel and disappearing into the bathroom. After her shower, she dressed and applied her makeup, pulling her hair up in a messy bun to avoid going outside and doing so. She was immensely grateful that the hair dryer was in the bathroom today.

Stepping out, fully clothed, Ana saw Christian was gone from the room and she went back to her closet, pulling out her briefcase before returning to her spare bedroom to gather her manuscripts and phone. She made a mental note of telling Sawyer and Mrs. Jones to bring her briefcase to the spare bedroom instead of her closet for the time being.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey." Mrs. Jones smiled as Ana walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you have going on over there." Ana smiled, leaning over to see half a pan of eggs sitting on the unheated stovetop. "And tea of course. Did Christian eat already?"

"Yes ma'am, he just stepped out."

Ana nodded, sitting down and frowning. Why was she so upset? He only went to work- she would see him later in the evening. The thought made her heart clench and her subconscious nodded at her. _You're mad at him, remember? _

Right when she finished breakfast, Sawyer walked in, Mrs. Jones leaving the room after leaving another plastic cup of granola and yogurt in front of Ana. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Good morning." She smiled, rising and taking the cup as well as her briefcase. As they made their way to the garage, she couldn't help but think that she was beginning to grow a more familial bond with the staff.

"What would you like to eat for lunch, today?" Sawyer asked as he opened the door for her, Ana slipping inside and waiting until Sawyer got in beside her.

"I actually don't have a preference today." Ana put a finger to her lip, the other resting on Blip. She didn't have any cravings and it surprised her. Usually the baby made her wake up with a strong urge to kill a man in order to eat a certain dish.

She didn't miss Sawyer's slight smile as they drove off. "May I make a suggestion?"

Ana grinned. "Please do."

"Italian, ma'am?" Sawyer asked as they ran through a yellow light. Ana nodded her head enthusiastically, and Sawyer's smile grew slightly before returning to a neutral line.

Turning away, Ana stared out the window. Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan…they all were her family. They all made accommodations for her and she needed to do the same. She was around these people every hour of every single day. Hell, Taylor even saw her close to naked on more than one occasion.

Ana was interrupted from her sudden thoughts when they drove up to SIP. She slid out of the car, grabbing her things as Sawyer brought the window down, ducking his head so he could see her. "A slice of cake as well?"

"I think I'll pass for today." She smiled. "But if you could bring some 7-up as a beverage today, that'd be fantastic."

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer grinned playfully. He could tell Ana was lightening up to the staff- she always hated being stuck with security. She never talked that much in front of him or Taylor ever. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, Luke." She smiled and turned, walking into the building.

Hannah was waiting at Ana's office door with a mug of tea, handing it to her the second Ana stepped out of the elevator. "Thanks, Hannah." Ana smiled, entering her office and setting her belongings down. She felt happier than usual, and felt like nothing could go wrong in her life right at the moment. "Anything I need to know?"

"You have a meeting with Roach at one today." Hannah informed, Ana smiling as she watched the woman discreetly read off appointment times on a sticky note taped to her palm. "And there are three manuscripts that need to be reviewed by the end of the day. The ones from yesterday don't have to be submitted until tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ana sat down, signalling for Hannah to leave. Once she left, she leaned back into her chair. Staring at the ceiling, she let out a sigh. Right when she was in a major fight with Christian, the entire world around her was changing- in a good way.

Ana couldn't help but think that if she had her husband at her side, everything would be perfect.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ana finished her dinner, placing the empty plate in the sink and debating washing it before knowing that Mrs. Jones would be on her ass lecturing her to let her do her job. She loved the woman, even when she would snap at Ana for trying to get her to take a break. It took a lot of persuasion to tell her that Ana would handle meals on the weekends.

She had instructed Ryan to place some of her belongings into the spare bedroom, and she was surprised to have not heard or seen Christian at all that day. Surely he would have approached her inquiring why she was moving her things- even if it was a few clothes that were just going to a different floor of the apartment.

Taking a small bite of cheesecake from the fridge, Ana twirled the fork in her mouth, her tongue flicking along the edge. Just like that, her libido kicked up, and she felt an intense wave of lust overcome her senses. She groaned in frustration, throwing her fork in the sink before walking off into the great room.

She could handle the mood swings and sudden food cravings- but being horny all the time was not something she needed, especially when she had no one to relieve herself of her cravings. Christian would want more than anything to take Ana wherever they were, no matter what state she was in. If she submitted, _like a good submissive would_, she would be admitting their fight was over, and that was the last thing she was going to do.

Christian needed to see that he was in the wrong, and that sex and ignoring the problem wasn't going to save him this time. In the back of her mind, Ana made another mental note to see Flynn- she had to make sure Christian told him of their problem. Hell, maybe even he could give her advice on what to do. Her ignoring-Fifty-and-waiting-until-he-sees-the-light plan wasn't working out as well as she thought it would.

Ana found herself leaning against the wall outside of Christian's study, and it surprised her. She obviously had to pay more attention to where she was going.

"What?" Christian's voice boomed from the open door, and she could tell he was on the phone. He was also obviously mad. "Why does it need to be moved up?...No, of course I don't give a shit about the ticket prices…why earlier? For Christ's sake, the asshole can just come to me if he wants shit to be done faster…No, I don't have any commitments to attend to tomorrow."

Ana rolled her eyes. Tomorrow would be just like today- ignoring each other. Christian could play the pouty dominant all he wanted- Ana wasn't going to give in this time.

"Damn it…fine. A lot is riding on this deal…yes, fine, tell him I'll leave tomorrow." Christian hung up the phone and Ana stood before sliding in the doorway.

Her husband looked up at her, and she could see him pacing his office. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. His gray eyes were slightly crazed before calming down at the sight of her. "I take it you heard all of that."

"You're leaving early?" Ana asked quietly, staring at his chin rather than his eyes.

"Tomorrow morning." He confirmed and Ana nodded. The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Christian began to take a step towards her. "Ana,"

Ana faked a yawn, which turned into a real one halfway. "I'm tired. Good night Christian, have a safe trip. You should get some sleep too."

She turned on her heel and walked out slowly, Christian sighing and muttering a 'good night' behind her.

* * *

The next day Ana didn't encounter Christian until she walked downstairs for breakfast. He sat on a bar stool, sipping the last of his coffee while Taylor stood in the doorway, Mrs. Jones taking a mug out of his hands with a smile. "Good morning." Ana muttered and everyone turned to look at her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey." Taylor and Mrs. Jones greeted at the same time, making the two smile discreetly at each other again.

"Good morning, Ana." Christian said after and the two locked eyes before Ana turned towards the fridge, opening it and staring at the contents. She knew Mrs. Jones should be preparing her food but she couldn't bare the sight of her Fifty's deep eyes.

"Mr. Grey, we should be leaving now." Taylor informed and Ana smirked as she pulled out a cup of yogurt, thankful for the interruption and also thankful that Mrs. Jones hadn't scolded her for preparing her own food.

She heard Christian rise from his seat, and Ana closed the fridge as he stood in front of her. They locked eyes once again and Ana couldn't pull herself away. Christian leaned down and she closed her eyes. If he kissed her, she didn't know what she would do.

A breath escaped her lips in surprise as she felt his lips press against her forehead. She opened her eyes and stared at him as he lightly traced her lip with his finger. "Sawyer will take good care of you."

"He always does." She muttered the truth and she saw the corners of his mouth twitch up before leaving the room, Taylor following him after a small smile towards her and Mrs. Jones.

Once they were gone, Mrs. Jones rushed from the sink to Ana, pulling the cup of yogurt out of her hands. "I'll prepare your breakfast." She scolded.

* * *

The day had gone by fast and Ana was sitting in her office, shutting down her computer before gathering her belongings. Work was surprisingly easy and as she rose to leave, her phone rang.

For a fleeting second her heart rose in hopes that if was Christian calling. Did he land safe? Did he miss her? Did he finally realize he was in the wrong?

She frowned visibly as she saw the name on her phone, answering it with a confused tone. "Hello, Doctor Greene."

"Mrs. Grey, good evening."

Ana took her things in her free hand, stepping out of her office. Everyone had left and Sawyer was downstairs waiting for her. "It's nice to hear from you again. Should we schedule another appointment? It's sooner than I thought."

"Actually, I'm calling regarding an issue." Doctor Greene's voice said on the other line, and Ana furrowed her brows, noting that her tone was serious. She stepped into the elevator, waiting patiently as it landed on the ground floor.

"What kind of issue?"

"I received an email from your husband a few hours ago stating that you want to terminate the pregnancy."

Ana froze just as she got out of the elevator, Sawyer looking up from across the room in attention. He rose, and immediately froze in surprise as Ana's eyes squinted into a deathly glare, her teeth grinding against each other as she screamed throughout the empty lobby.

"WHAT?!"


	5. First Names

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, especially those who have PMed me! Reviews help motivate me to write and post the next chapter faster :) I also take into consideration the ideas you guys leave in reviews, so don't stop! Hope you enjoy~ **

* * *

Ana slammed her car door shut as she stomped over to the elevator, Sawyer rushing after her with her briefcase in hand. She jammed her finger at the button, missing it the first time before crossing her arms and impatiently waiting for it to come.

Her mood radiated so loudly Sawyer knew he had to keep his mouth shut. Ana was overly pissed.

Once the elevator came, she strode in, Sawyer following as she jammed her finger at the buttons again, successfully hitting them. As they rode upwards, Ana huffed. "When did Christian's plane leave?"

"Him and Taylor took the jet right at noon with other staff and crew, ma'am." Sawyer replied, able to keep the exasperated tone out of his voice. Christian fucked up again?

Ana visibly scowled and rushed out of the elevator doors the second they opened. "Would they still be on it now?"

"Yes, but I believe Mr. Grey would be sleeping at the moment." Sawyer informed, preparing himself for Ana's rage once again.

To his surprise, she merely snarled and made her way to Christian's office, leaving a confused Sawyer behind.

The door was locked, and Ana drew her own keys from her pocket, using the master key to open the door. When Christian first offered it to her, she had refused, saying she had no need to be in the locked areas of the apartment. Then the playroom came to her attention and she accepted a copy.

Shutting herself inside her husband's office, Ana shuffled through the files on his desk. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she hoped to stumble upon anything that was associated to Doctor Greene. Christian made copies of everything- that's how Kate found out about their lifestyle.

Ana frowned, only finding copies of Christian's business in Taiwan and surprisingly, a file on Jack Hyde. This surprised and puzzled Ana, but she left it alone, placing it second to the situation at hand. Lowering herself onto his desk chair, she started up his computer, hoping against hope that he hadn't logged out of his email.

_You're such a desperate woman, you know he did it. Give that asshole a strongly worded voice mail for him to wake up to._ Her subconscious was shaking her head at her as Ana was faced with the account login screen.

It took her many tries before she got in, thankful that her husband was obsessed with her enough to make his password related to her. Her real challenge was getting his email password correct, and after ten minutes of errors, she slumped back into the seat in defeat.

Calming her breathing down, she rose from the chair, making sure everything was exactly where it was before and then stepping out of the room. Walking down to Taylor's office, she found the door open, Sawyer seated in the area surrounded by the CCTV monitors, Ryan leaning in the desk chair, his feet up on the desk as he fiddled on his iPhone.

"Sawyer." Ana called and the man looked up immediately. Ryan flinched out of his chair, nearly falling over just to straighten up and set his phone down.

"Mrs. Grey." He muttered and Ana waved him off. Had it been any other situation she would be laughing at him.

"Is there something you need, Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked, genuinely concerned. Ana never came into Taylor's office. She knew the panic room was there, but she had no need to rush to it. Taylor and all the other security members were always where she needed and didn't want them to be.

Ana sweeped the room with her eyes for a few seconds, resting them on the CCTV monitors. There were tons of them, each with a view of every single room in the apartment. Every single one, save for her and Christian's bedroom and the playroom.

A blush immediately burned on her cheeks as she saw the monitor with a clear view of the lobby, the table where she and Christian fucked on clearly visible. She felt her cheeks redden further as she saw there was even a CCTV for the elevator.

Christian had once told her that the monitors were watched 24/7. Now she knew she was definitely close to the staff- they had seen her husband fucking her everywhere.

Ridding her head of the thoughts, Ana turned her attention back to Sawyer, who remained neutral despite figuring out the mind puzzle Ana was solving. "Is Christian's phone still working while he's in Taiwan? Or is there another number you were given?"

"There is a different number for both Mr. Taylor and Mr. Grey." Sawyer immediately began to explain. "Both have temporary numbers for them to use in Taiwan while they are on business. Although Mr. Grey is wealthy enough, he doesn't find it suitable to use long distance calling when he plans to make so many calls back to here while he is gone."

"I see." Ana nodded. "And why was I not aware of these numbers?"

Sawyer lost his cool the second she asked that and his gaze faltered slightly. "Mr. Grey ordered me not to tell you."

"And you're telling me now because…?" Ana rose a brow, the anger from Doctor Greene's call making way for the amusement she found watching one of her tough body guards stuttering before her.

"Er, you asked Mrs. Grey." He merely answered and Ana smirked.

"I'd like the numbers, please."

Sawyer stared up at her, having a mental debate inside. Christian and Ana were both his bosses, and the fact they were both fighting didn't help anyone's case. He could give her Taylor's number, no problem, but his job lay in the balance if Christian answered to hear Ana's voice. "I can give you Taylor's number, ma'am."

Ana's gaze narrowed into the dangerous glare from before and Ryan slipped out of the room easily, leaving the two in the giant space. Ryan even had the bright idea to close the door behind him, so anything could happen.

"As much as I'd jump at the chance to give you Mr. Grey's number, I do value my job as well." Sawyer added, seeing Ana's hesitation. Maybe Ana would fire him instead of Christian.

Ana closed her eyes, opening them several seconds later and staring into Sawyer's orbs. "Give me Taylor's number."

The man nodded, rising and taking the opportunity to break eye contact from Ana. She still watched him like a hawk, knowing deep down that Sawyer was only protecting his job. Of course, if Christian fired him, she would just rehire him and the game would go on and on. She was already pissed at him at the moment and an added fight like that was not something she was in the mood for. Knowing Christian, he might say something along the lines of Ana trying to always get her way.

Keeping their baby was not getting her way- it was getting the right way.

Once Sawyer wrote the number down on a sticky note, he handed it to Ana, who took it and stared down at the number. "Where's my briefcase?"

"In the spare bedroom upstairs." He answered, wondering if Ana was just testing him. He blamed the baby for her mood swings.

"And my phone?"

"Also with your briefcase."

Ana looked up at him as if in acceptance then held out your hand. "Your phone, please."

"Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked in confusion. What did she need his phone for?

"I require your phone to call Taylor." Ana said impatiently. "Unless you'd rather I do it from my phone? Come now, Luke."

Sawyer hesitated before pulling his phone unsurely out of his back pocket in his black dress pants. Ana using his first name was his weak spot. He handed it over to her and she smiled, taking it gratefully.

Dialing the number on the sticky note she held the phone to her ear, Sawyer watching her carefully before she smiled, turning her back to him. He took the signal and sat back down in his chair, relieved that he had survived a deadly Ana for the day. He returned his attention back to the monitors.

A groggy Taylor answered the phone in annoyance, and Ana had to resist the urge to laugh. "Luke, what the hell, you know what time it is here. What do you want?"

"Taylor." Ana's voice immediately made the man grow silent, and he cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Grey. Is something wrong? Where's Sawyer?"

"He's right here." Ana assured, looking over at the man who wasn't taking his eyes off the painting hanging in the lobby. "I need to speak to Christian."

"Mr. Grey just stepped out."

"Of the jet?" Ana rose a brow.

"No, ma'am." She could hear the smile on his lips. "He went to use the restroom."

"I'd like to speak to him when he returns."

"Of course, Mrs. Grey." Taylor said, knowing it was a command and not a statement. He began to wonder what Ana did in order to get Sawyer's phone from him, let alone figure out Taylor's temporary number. Was he tied up with ropes and gagged at her feet at the moment? "Ah, Mr. Grey, for you."

Christian took the phone in curiosity from Taylor, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"YOU RAT BASTARD!" Ana screamed, Sawyer jumping from his chair. "How the FUCK could you do this to me, we have a fucking fight, and you use your stupid trip to Taiwan to make Greene take care of me?! Jesus, Christian, what the FUCK is wrong with you, how could you do this to me? I was mad at you before but now I am beyond pissed! What you did is absolutely unforgiveable and I will be damned if I let you and your stupid emails touch our baby!"

She ended the call immediately, throwing the phone at Sawyer, who caught it before it had a chance to crash into his chest. Ana stormed out of the room, and the man let out a breath. She was pissed at Christian again, that was for sure. Somehow when Ana was mad, she made everyone around her feel scared as shit.

Christian blinked on his end of the line, Ana having been loud enough for Taylor to hear. Thankfully the crew was out of their area and no one else was around to have heard. Taylor reached up for the phone, Christian allowing it to drop into his hand as he sunk into the seat beside his head of security.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked, unsure of what to say. He had never inquired Christian as to how he was feeling, with good reason, but ever since Ana made an appearance into all of their lives, she changed everyone. Christian was a very personal person who kept everything to himself before Ana came along.

Christian ran his hands through his hair, staring at the phone in Taylor's hand. "What was your first reaction when you found out your ex-wife was pregnant with Sophie?"

Taylor was surprised at the question and for a moment remained silent. Did Christian really want to know the answer? Maybe if he talked about parenthood even for a few minutes, it could help his and Ana's relationship greatly.

"I was shocked, at first." He explained. "It was unexpected and I didn't see myself as the perfect father figure. But soon after I was absolutely delighted. Sophie became my entire world."

"She came first to your wife."

"My ex-wife was a psychotic bitch, you know that, sir." Taylor almost rolled his eyes. "I left her for other reasons. It's possible to love both your partner and your children. It's unconditional."

Christian contemplated his words before rising from his seat. "Go back to sleep. Once it's morning, I want you to find out how Anastasia got Sawyer's phone."

"Yes, sir." Taylor nodded, slightly relieved that they were back on a professional level. He obviously knew Christian was mad at Ana and not him- he used her full name. Taylor spent the rest of his time awake wondering what Christian had done and if it was causing Ana too much stress.


	6. Phone Calls

**I'm absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got right after posting chapter 5! Thanks to everyone! **

** Louisvuilttonfreak I absolutely LOVE YOU! I personally think Ana should just fuck the entire security team ;) But unfortunately, everyone will give me hell for doing that to this story. That is an idea I'll save for something else…maybe…in the future.**

**So sorry this is slightly boring and took so long, I've been distracted with school. Next one will be more interesting! **

**Hope y'all enjoy~!**

* * *

Ana retreated to her and Christian's bedroom, taking a long, hot shower to cool off. Out of all the betrayals from Christian, this was the biggest one, and there sure was a lot. The man could never get away from his controlling lifestyle and no matter how many times he told Ana he would work on it, she wouldn't believe him until she saw results.

Stepping out of the bathroom in a dark blue nightgown, she froze, seeing Sawyer standing in the room, his phone in his hands. He began to blush before Ana turned her back to him, reaching out for the silk gown hanging up beside the bed. "Something you need?" She asked, shrugging it on.

"Mr. Grey is on the line wishing to speak to you." Sawyer replied and Ana glared at the phone in his fingers.

"I'm busy right now. I need to call Doctor Greene." She snapped, walking passed him and out the door.

Sawyer sighed, putting the phone to his ear. "She refuses to speak to you, sir."

"I heard." Christian murmured on the other line, Taylor seated beside him. "Keep trying."

"As you wish." Sawyer sighed. Christian just wouldn't get through his head that Ana didn't want to talk to him at all.

Standing up, the CEO handed the phone to Taylor before going off to talk to the pilot. Taylor watched him leave, and once the door was securely closed, he pressed the phone against his ear. "He's gone."

Sawyer let out a breath, turning around to make sure Ana wasn't lingering in the hallway as he walked out. "She's terrifying."

"How'd she get your phone?" Taylor asked, leaning back in his chair. "The girl knows how to aim a gun."

"Besides the fact I was scared shitless wondering if I'd keep my job, she used my first name." Luke muttered in slight embarrassment as he retreated to Taylor's office. Ryan was at the CCTV monitors, and Sawyer sat in the desk chair, kicking his feet up.

"That's it?" Taylor asked unbelievably, the hint of amusement obvious in his tone.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "You haven't heard her say yours before, it hits you somewhere deep."

"Sure it does."

Sawyer sneered before sitting up. "Do you know why she's pissed at Mr. Grey?"

Taylor frowned. "Actually, no. It's something bigger than the Lincoln episode, and I find that impossible to top."

"It is Grey we're talking about." Sawyer shrugged. "Half of me wants to know, but the other half doesn't."

"Tell me about it. I think we should stay in the background for now. Make sure Ana's alright though- too much stress is the last thing she needs."

"Aye, aye Captain." Sawyer smirked before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Ana sat up in the spare bedroom, her laptop in front of her as she pulled her Bluetooth into her ear. She was typing away at the contraption in front of her, researching on baby food while talking to Doctor Greene.

"What exactly did this email from my husband say?"

"That you two both agreed that a baby was not beneficial at all to the circumstances you are in, especially with the attack on Mr. Grey's office recently." Greene explained, Ana shaking her head as she continued to listen. "Also that waiting for the baby to come out to put up for adoption was placing unnecessary risk to yourself and the baby. Mr. Grey was adamant about making it clear that you two agreed that terminating the baby was the best decision all around and that you were too distressed to inform me yourself."

"I see." Ana sneered, minimizing the window on half off baby products to show the word document on her current work manuscript. "Is that it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'd like to make it very clear that Mr. Grey and I never had such a conversation like what was mentioned in the email he sent you." She snapped. "I mentioned the baby to Christian- he pretty much cheated on me. We have not talked about the baby because one mention of it breaks into an ugly fight. I am going to keep this baby and you are not to listen to any emails my husband sends about aborting my child!"

Greene was silent on the line for a moment before clearing her throat. "Of course, Mrs. Grey. I wanted to have the story from your side of course. It is your child as well. May I recommend talking to Mr. Grey about this situation once he is available?"

"I gave him a piece of my mind to think about while he's away on business."

"Good. I'll schedule an appointment for next week with you, if that is to your convenience. Please do try not to let this stress you too much- it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Yes." Ana nodded, rolling her eyes. She was just like Taylor. "I'll have my assistant Hanna schedule an appointment with you. She'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Perfect, thank you Mrs. Grey. Do try not to cancel this one."

Ana hung up the phone immediately without another word. She threw her Bluetooth on the bed beside her laptop, closing it completely. Leaning back into the pillows, she let out a sigh, her hand immediately reaching to her stomach.

"No one is going to take you away from me." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting her fingers move gentle circles across her skin. "No one, not even the people I care about the most. You're going to grow up to be the perfect person."

* * *

The next morning Ana strode down the stairs with a smile, settling herself onto a bar stool. Sawyer was standing at the door while Mrs. Jones was busying herself making food.

"Good morning, Sawyer." Ana smiled, reaching over to touch his arm. "I apologize for yesterday."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mrs. Grey." The man assured and Ana smiled, rubbing his arm softly before turning her attention to the breakfast that was placed before her.

"Your waffles are absolutely divine, Gail."

"I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Grey." Mrs. Jones smiled, wiping her hands with a cloth before disappearing from the room. Ana ate with a smile on her face, downing everything with a glass of milk. She got up and Sawyer immediately had her belongings, the two making their way down to the garage.

As they were driving, Ana stared out the window, her hand constantly creeping to her stomach. "When is Christian coming back?"

Sawyer blinked at the question behind his sunglasses. "A specific time is not set in stone yet, but he should be there for at least three days."

Ana nodded, smiling as her eyelashes gently grazed her aviator sunglasses. "I'd like to go on a vacation."

Sawyer stopped abruptly at a red light, making Ana stare at him strangely. "I don't think Mr. Grey would like that."

"I don't give a damn what Christian thinks at the moment." Ana smirked, turning back ahead to look at the road. "I'd like to visit my mother- no one can deny me that right. You'll accompany me, yes?"

Sawyer let out a breath as the light turned green, and he continued down the street. "Of course, Mrs. Grey."

* * *

After immediately meeting with officials right after landing, Christian settled into the suite he and Taylor were sharing at the hotel. Their belongings were being brought in by the hotel staff and the other added security and crew had their own quarters a floor below them.

"Did you find out how Ana got Sawyer's phone?" Christian asked as he walked into the sitting area, Taylor leaned back reading a novel.

"Apparently Mrs. Grey used her skills in persuasion to drag my number and his phone from Sawyer." Taylor muttered, folding the page he was on and setting his book aside. "No violence was involved, physical or otherwise."

"Lucky bastard." Christian muttered before running a hand through his hair, pulling his phone out and walking around the area. "Welch, it's me. Yes, I know I'm not in the country at the moment but I have something important for you to handle."

Taylor sat in his spot, picking his book up again as he discreetly listened to the one-sided conversation going on.

"I want you to check who's been hacking into my home files." Christian continued and Taylor looked up at him briefly. "Mine, my wife's, Taylor's even. I want to know who's been hacking into the system and finding their way into our email accounts. While you're at it, see if you can access Ana's ob-gyn's account too. I want to know who's been in and out who shouldn't be there in the first place. Good. Get back to me right away."

Once he hung up, Christian turned, checking his phone quickly for texts or emails from Ana. There were none.

"Problem, sir?" Taylor asked and he looked up.

"Nothing we need to worry about right now." He assured and disappeared into his room, leaving a disapproving bodyguard behind him.


	7. Departure

**So sorry to everyone that I haven't updated this in so long! I've been insanely busy with school, and I've also hit a bit of writer's block. I'm back on track, and will hopefully update the next chapter faster than it took for this one. I thank all of you who understand, and if you don't...well, sucks to be you.**

**Also, a note to some reviewers- yes, ok, there are obviously some dietary restrictions on Ana because she's pregnant but she's not _that _pregnant****. She's only a little ways away, and I'm not going to change my entire story on the little fact that y'all don't like her eating fish. It's not like she's gonna die because I made her eat sushi for lunch. **

**To my awesome reviewers who said they wouldn't mind an Ana/Sawyer affair- I've hit middle ground with this chapter, so you'll have a kick out of that. ;) **

**Anyways, to all you lovely reviewers, I apologize so much for the late update, and to make up for it, this chapter is longer than I had originally planned. (Sorry if it's a tad bit boring!)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ana sat across the table from Kate, who was eyeing her suspiciously. She knew that look all too well. Sawyer sat a few tables down, casually sipping at a mug of coffee while texting on his phone. Ana also knew that he was watching her every move.

"You seem out of it, Ana." Kate's voice caught her attention and the woman looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"Nope." Ana answered too quickly, shoving her salad into her mouth. "I'm just glad I saw you. It's been so long."

"Tell me about it." Kate rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her own salad.

"How are things with you and Elliot?"

"Same as ever." Kate shrugged, smiling. "Amazing as ever."

Ana blinked in surprise as Kate suddenly stared at her with an intense look, her smile vanished. "What about you and Christian?"

"What about me and Christian?" Ana asked automatically, taking a sip of her water.

"Please, he's been away for a day, I know how you two get." Kate furrowed her brows. "In fact, we've been eating for twenty minutes and he hasn't called or emailed you declaring how much he misses you."

"Christian and I aren't exactly at the happiest place right now." Ana murmured, knowing she couldn't hide something like this from her best friend. "Just a little fight. All married couples have those, right?"

"That's right, Steele." Kate nodded in agreement, leaning back and going back to her food. Ana let out a breath of relief.

"I was thinking about going to visit my mom."

Kate looked up at Ana again with confusion. "This fight with Christian isn't just little if you're considering going to see your mom."

"I miss her!" Ana exclaimed. "Is that so wrong? Besides, it's been so long since the wedding, I want to make sure her and Bob are doing well. Besides, when do I get opportunities like this where my overly-protective husband is in a different time zone and can't forbid me from going out without an army of men?"

Kate nodded her head. "You're going to go alone?"

"No." Ana shook her head, casting a glance at Sawyer. He was taking a sip of his coffee, staring at the assortment of cookies at the front of the shop. "I'm going to bring Sawyer of course, at least. I don't want to go completely alone."

Kate shrugged and continued eating, Sawyer turning to meet Ana's gaze. She smiled softly before going back to her friend. "Don't tell Elliot that I'm going though."

"Why?" Kate asked in an overly-curious tone.

"Because I don't want him telling Christian."

"Ah, going behind your husband's back I see." Kate smirked. "Alright then, Steele, I got your back."

"Good." Ana nodded, glancing towards her phone. "I should get back to work. Thanks for doing lunch with me, Kate."

"Anytime, Ana." Her best friend grinned as they stood up, embracing each other. "You and Christian will solve things right away, don't worry about it. He can't resist you, he loves you too much to want to have his way."

Ana nodded, wishing in her head that the statement was true. Christian did want his way when it came to this, and he wasn't going to stop until she got rid of the baby.

When they pulled away from their hug, Sawyer was at their sides, putting down a few bills of cash onto the table. "You don't need a ride or anything?" Ana asked Kate as she shook her head.

"Elliot's coming to get me. You get back to work." Kate smiled and patted Ana on the shoulder, watching as her best friend smiled and left the café, her bodyguard trailing after her like an obsessed puppy.

Once outside on the streets, Ana slid on a pair of designer sunglasses, casually falling into step beside Sawyer. "Have you gotten the plans finalized?"

"Yes ma'am." The man nodded, pulling on his own pair of shades and keeping his hands grasped in fists at the ready if need be. Every few steps or so their arms would brush against each other. It was amazing that no one noticed that she was Ana Grey. "You and I will take the plane tomorrow morning, and Ryan and Ros will be taking Charlie Tango."

"Good." Ana nodded as they both turned the corner. She knew her mother and Bob didn't know she was coming, but she wanted to get out of her home as quickly as possible. She needed to distance herself from the situation her and Christian were in. If she couldn't stay with her mom, her, Sawyer and Ryan would rent a hotel- one that wasn't too fancy.

Ana fought back the urge to smirk as they turned the corner. If Christian found out she would be in a hotel room with two of his security men, he would go insane. She debated internally whether he would be upset at the fact she was with them or if she went completely alone.

"Mrs. Jones will remain at the house to answer any calls from Mr. Grey." Sawyer added, opening the door for Ana once they got to the SIP building. "She has prepared all of your luggage for the trip."

"I didn't ask her to." Ana frowned, pulling her sunglasses off once inside.

Sawyer merely shrugged, knowing better than to tell Ana to just let Gail do her job. Pulling his own sunglasses off, he set a hand on his belt, his gun clearly visible in its holster. "Can I get you anything, Mrs. Grey?"

"No." Ana shook her head, walking towards the elevator. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Christian impatiently tapped his pen on the table, a finger at his lips to hide his scowl. He had been in this meeting for over five hours, and everything seemed to go on slower than it should. Yes, this was important business, but he had other things to do- like make sure Ana wasn't doing anything rash with herself and that Welch found out who hacked into his email.

Taylor on the other hand was enjoying the prolonged meeting, having kicked back and relaxed at the hotel. He was in the middle of reading a novel when his phone rang, Gail's voice filling his ears.

"How has Mr. Grey been?" She asked, twirling a lock of her hair as she kept the Bluetooth pressed into her ear, pulling a plate off of the shelf in front of her.

"Busy like mad." Taylor replied, leaning back into the couch cushions. "The Taiwanese sure take their time during business meetings."

"It's all for a good deal." Gail reminded him, placing her lunch on the table.

"How has Mrs. Grey been?"

"Anastasia has been absolutely wonderful." She responded, Taylor surprised with her tone. "I would never have guessed. She's like a giant ball of sunshine, despite what's been happening lately."

"She's been taking care of herself, yes?" Taylor asked, concern suddenly etched into his voice.

"Yes, she has. She cares so much for the baby. Last night, I found her reciting Snow White to herself in the great room." Gail smiled at the memory, taking a seat and digging into her food.

"And she's been eating plenty?"

"Yes." Her smile grew. "She's done so all on her own- we didn't have to nag her, and neither did you."

"It's good to see I'm not needed." Taylor said sarcastically.

"You're a wonderful father." Gail muttered, chewing her food slowly. "I miss you."

Taylor crossed his arms, keeping the phone at his ear as he shifted in his seat. "I miss you too. I would rather be home with you than sitting in a hotel room doing nothing until Grey calls."

"I know the feeling, soon I won't be doing much." Gail sighed before her eyes became wide.

Taylor sat up immediately, suddenly in his security guard mindset. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Gail."

The woman winced at Taylor's voice, setting her fork down onto the white plate before her. "Mrs. Grey is going to visit her mother tomorrow morning."

"And you're just going to let her?" Taylor exclaimed.

"She's our boss just as much Christian is!"

Taylor let out a breath, placing a hand to his temple as he stood, pacing around the living room. "He's going to go fucking insane when he finds out. How long is she planning to stay? A day?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

"What do you mean, you're 'not sure'?!" Taylor growled. Christian would definitely have his job for this. "Grey goes anal when Ana goes outside for lunch without his permission! We're all in shit if he finds out."

"She requested taking a plane rather than Charlie Tango or the jet." Gail frowned, going back to her lunch, poking it with the tip of her fork. "Ryan picked up a fight, but she won. The least we achieved was putting her in first class. Other than that, she's going to be staying at a hotel for sure if she can't get enough rooms at her mother's."

"Who's going with her?" Taylor asked, closing his eyes and praying that she wasn't going alone.

"Luke and Ryan are both going with her, nothing to worry about." Gail assured. "Ros is also going to be taking Charlie Tango with Ryan to there. If anything happens, they can get Mrs. Grey on CT and have her home safely. You have to admit, Jason, she needs her family time. She definitely needs time away from Christian, too."

"Being continents apart should be good enough." Taylor muttered bitterly through gritted teeth. "Make sure she doesn't stay there too long. And let Luke know that I want to have updates on her condition frequently."

"You won't tell Mr. Grey, will you?"

"No." Taylor sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Anastasia needs time to think. I don't know what Christian did, but I can tell it's horrible shit."

Gail smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

A beeping on the other end of the line made Taylor pull the phone away from his ear, a waiting call from Christian on the display screen. "I have to go, Grey's done."

"I'll be counting down the hours until you're back." Gail smiled and Taylor smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too." Taylor murmured before switching lines, immediately pulling out his authoritative tone. "Yes, sir?"

* * *

Christian tapped his foot in the car, staring out the window as he undid the first button on his shirt. Him and Taylor drove in silence through the streets of Taiwan, a ringing from Christian's phone breaking the calm.

"Grey." He answered, pushing the green button on his phone as the Bluetooth on his ear was activated.

"Mr. Grey, it's Welch." The voice on the other line replied. "I have the results from the case you've had me look at."

"Shoot." Christian muttered, turning all of his attention to the information he was about to be given.

"I've done an extensive search with my team, and someone had indeed hacked into your email account." Welch explained, bracing himself for Christian's incoming anger as he continued. "As to who, we can't identify. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. There are no traces or clues we can use. It's possible this could have been an inside job."

"I highly doubt it." Christian snapped. The thought of one of his trusted staff members going behind his back and sending Ana such a hateful email made his stomach churn uncomfortably. "You're sure you can't find anything?"

"Nothing, sir. If it's not an inside job, the hacker is someone who knows you quite well. More than Mrs. Anastasia Grey does."

Christian gritted his teeth, pulling his hands into fists. The only people who came to mind that fit that description were his family members, and they didn't even know the baby existed. "Crap!"

Taylor nearly swerved off the road at Christian's sudden outburst, blinking behind his sunglasses as he straightened themselves on the road.

"Elena!" Christian growled. "Check out all of that bitch's computer histories. Out of all people, she would know the most about me and my password. Fix the security on our home network so everyone's email accounts can be accessed only at home. Also disable my email account for now. I'll deal with it when I get home."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

* * *

Ana awoke the next morning, stretching with a smile on her lips. It quickly turned into a grin as she squealed like a little girl. She never knew she'd be this excited to see her mother. Jumping out of bed, she immediately took a shower, dressed and got her belongings ready all within the hour.

Walking downstairs, she set her bag filled with her Macbook, phone and other essentials on the floor beside the many suitcases at the base of the staircase. For sure one was for Sawyer and another for Ryan- the unsettling feeling overcame her when she counted five suitcases. Mrs. Jones definitely packed more than she found necessary.

Stepping into the kitchen, Mrs. Jones greeted her with a smile, placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Good morning." Ana smiled, gratefully accepting the glass of orange juice that was handed to her.

"Have a great visit to your family." Mrs. Jones smiled, turning the stove off and throwing the dirty pan in the dishwasher.

"Thank you, Gail." Ana muttered between mouthfuls of food. "I hope you won't be too lonely with us gone. I know you must really miss Taylor."

She smiled, wiping her hands with a towel. "I have plenty to do around here, don't worry. Either one of you will be back before I know it."

Ana smiled and nodded, knowing inside that she wasn't sure exactly how long she was going to stay in Georgia. She definitely didn't want to stay too long, but she would be there for at least a day. She would deal with Christian after.

Sawyer stepped into the kitchen with Ryan, who was on the phone with, who Ana was guessing, Ros. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Morning, Sawyer." Ana smiled, finishing her food quickly as Mrs. Jones passed each of the men a mug of coffee. "When shall we leave?"

"The car will be ready for us all in fifteen minutes." Sawyer answered, adjusting himself in his seat. Ana observed him as she sipped at her juice. Ever since Ana met Sawyer, he was always dressed in a suit, whether black or blue or gray. She couldn't recall a time where he didn't wear one, and it almost made her laugh to see him sipping at his coffee casually while in an all-black suit. Ryan was wearing the same one, with a light blue tie, but Ana had seen him wear casual clothes once before.

Before she knew it, they were all in the car, a man Ana had never met before driving. She began to feel conscious as she sat behind the driver's seat, looking up at the driver through her sunglasses in the rear view mirror. If he was one of her staff, she would definitely feel guilty for not knowing him.

Sawyer and Ryan helped with the luggage, and after they had everything settled, Ana waved Ryan off as he and the mysterious driver went off to where Ros would be waiting. Sawyer walked closely to Ana, their arms once again brushing against each other periodically. Ana had no issues with this, knowing that security had to be stepped up for her in public settings.

Once on the plane, Ana leaned back in her seat in the first class cabin, Sawyer seated beside her as the plane took off. She stared out the window, her hand wandering over to her stomach, rubbing in small circles gently.

"Can I get you something to drink, Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked, making her turn towards him.

"No, thank you." She smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes periodically before opening them again, her fingers working intricate patterns on the plum dress she wore.

"Have a nap, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer muttered soothingly. Surprisingly, Ana immediately obeyed.


	8. Travel

**Apologies that this chapter took almost a month to get out again! I've really been trying with this one, my schedule is still hectic. I'm going to begin writing so I'm at least one or two chapters ahead of what I post online for you guys. **

**Also a note to those who have been giving me a lot of Ana/Sawyer comments: I said it before in a previous memo that I would not turn the story into an Ana/Sawyer fic. This is still Ana/Christian. I'm starting to doubt that you guys read these things. If enough people really really _really_ want an Ana/Sawyer fic, I'll consider writing a separate story about it, since there's none out there.**

**Thank you for your patience and thanks for the great reviews so far~ **

* * *

"Ana, dear, you look so good!" Carla exclaimed as she pulled away from the warm embrace with her daughter. "Not the thin stick you were last time I saw you."

"Thanks, mom…?" Ana muttered unsurely, Sawyer leaning down to grasp her suitcases that she dropped upon her mother's arms wrapping around her.

"Let me get those." Bob set his hand on one of the cases, stopping Sawyer from lifting it.

"No need, sir, I can manage." Sawyer insisted before Ana elbowed him in the ribs, making him stop. He shook his head and stood straight again.

"How are you and Christian, dear?" Carla asked, cocking her head to the side. "You didn't bring him along."

"I know." Ana sighed. "You remember Luke. I just decided I needed a break to see you, without Christian breathing down my neck."

"Didn't accomplish much with that since he made you bring security with you." Bob muttered as he hauled the suitcases out of the doorway.

"I brought him by my own will." Ana rolled her eyes then smiled.

"And you have good reason to!" Carla exclaimed, taking her daughter's hand and ushering her inside, Sawyer following quietly behind. "With all the danger happening to you and the Greys, you need the protection! I don't want anything to happen to my baby."

"Sawyer does a good job of looking after me." Ana grinned genuinely. "Taylor, too. Hyde's in jail now anyways."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Carla asked, changing the subject as she stopped in the living room. It was a large space, with dark brown leather couches that surrounded a large flat screen television. A football game was playing on the screen, the sound muted. Bob was obviously watching before they arrived.

"Water's fine." Ana smiled and her mother nodded before motioning for them to sit. Once she scurried out of the room, Ana collapsed onto the couch, leaning back. Opening her eyes, she stared at Sawyer, who was politely standing with his hands behind his back, dressed in his suit. "You can sit down too. You're on vacation as much as I am here."

Sawyer merely stared at her before Ana gave him a knowing look. The man hesitated before sitting slowly into the seat beside her. Ana smiled, leaning back and setting her hand on her stomach. She began rubbing small circles with her fingers, before Sawyer's voice made her jump. "Does your mother and her husband know about your pregnancy?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way for now." Ana muttered, immediately setting her hand down. "I have enough drama already and I don't really want her gossiping about it to the rest of the Greys when Christian is still considering getting rid of the child."

Sawyer nodded his head in understanding, at an absolute loss for what to say. Carla walked in with two glasses of iced water, breaking the brief tension as she set them in front of the two. Ana smiled and grasped hers immediately, taking a sip.

"How have you two been?" Carla asked, sitting down in a large arm chair. An open bottle of beer stood on the table in front of it, and Ana suspected it was Bob's seat.

"Busy, with all that's been going on." Ana admitted, cleverly avoiding her and Christian's present fight in her answer. She didn't need a repeat of Kate's interrogation and 'helpful' words coming from her mother's mouth. "How about you and Bob?"

"Same as always." Carla smiled, tilting her head to the side in bliss. "Where will you be staying?"

"I was actually wondering if there was room here." Ana replied, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Oh Ana sweetie, you caught us off guard." Carla frowned. "The only spare room we have is for one person."

"Don't even worry about it." Ana interrupted her mother. "We can always just find a hotel nearby."

"But-"

"Mom, don't even." Ana held up a hand and smiled. "I married a rich man, you don't have to feel bad about the price."

Sawyer watched as Ana and her mother exchanged pleasantries with a smile, and an occasional giggle in between topics. The two were close and obviously loved each other dearly.

It was amazing how strong a mother's love for her daughter was.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Sawyer hauled the suitcases into the room they were assigned, Ana observing the space. They were at a four-star hotel: not too fancy but not too average either. It wasn't a place average tourists would visit. The receptionist definitely gave Ana strange looks when she found out she was Christian Grey's wife.

Closing the door behind them, Ana settled herself on a nearby chair, patting her stomach lightly. "When will Ros and Ryan be coming?"

"They will be arriving later tonight." Sawyer informed, setting the cases down propped against the wall and standing beside it. "We've already secured the room directly beside us to hold them both. Would you be more comfortable having myself room with Ryan?"

"No, it's fine." Ana shook her head. "I think I would sleep safer knowing you're here, to be honest. No one can be too safe these days, especially with everything going on. Ros will have Ryan for security, too."

"I agree, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer nodded and Ana reached into her pocket to pull out her Blackberry. About two minutes of silence elapsed in which she began to check her text messages, Sawyer beginning to put everything in its place.

"That's weird." Ana muttered, making the man look up.

"Mrs. Grey?"

"I can't access my email." She looked up at him, disappointed to see Sawyer furrow his brows.

"Perhaps the current network, ma'am?" Sawyer asked and Ana checked her phone again, shaking her head.

"Everything's fine, I just can't get on."

"A glitch, maybe." Sawyer said, confused himself as to why it wasn't working. He would have to try his own email later. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, not right now." Ana muttered, still frowning at her phone. Each time she would try to login, the page would tell her that she did not have the authority to access her own account. After a while she gave up, throwing her phone on the seat beside her and letting out a huff. She bet it was another one of Christian's plans to block her from seeing her own email so she couldn't see Greene's emails regarding the safety and health of the baby.

Leaning back, Ana sighed, before standing up and walking towards one of the two bedrooms.

* * *

Taylor was sitting in the car outside of another business building in Taiwan, the radio turned on as he nodded his head to the beat of the song. He watched the traffic in front of him, periodically checking his watch. Once again, Grey was overtime.

The sound of the passenger's seat door being opened made Taylor turn, and he immediately shut off the music when Christian climbed in.

"Call Sawyer to prepare a car for us." He immediately informed as Taylor started the car, merging into traffic.

"When and for what occasion, sir?"

"At Seattle's airport when the jet arrives. We leave tonight."

"Sir, it's early on schedule."

"I know, business has already been dealt with, that's why the meetings have been extended." Christian snapped. "I want to get home and find out if Elena really is the bitch who's been hacking into my email account."

"Yes sir." Taylor nodded, making a turn.

"Call now and make sure someone knows."

Taylor nearly stopped the car in its tracks, but merely jerked the wheel a little to not rouse suspicion. He couldn't refuse an order from his boss, but Taylor also knew that Sawyer and Ana had already departed for Georgia. "When we get to the hotel would be an appropriate time, I believe, Mr. Grey."

"Taylor." Christian commanded in a stern tone that Taylor knew all too well. He rarely got that tone from him unless it concerned Ana or when Christian desperately needed something done that could not wait. "I'll dial then."

"Yes sir." Taylor muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hoped someone would answer rather than no one at all. Christian would definitely know that something was up.

Taylor drove through the streets trying to calm down. He had no idea what number Christian was going to dial- Sawyer's, Mrs. Jones' or even Ana's. If things didn't play right, then Christian would definitely be more pissed off than he already was, and there was no telling what else he would do.

* * *

Sawyer and Ana had finished unpacking their belongings, Sawyer seated in the living room with his feet kicked up on the table, flipping through the channels as Ana sat in her room with the door open. She was on the bed on her back, staring at the white ceiling and tracing circles on her stomach.

She stood up abruptly at the smell of fruit filling her nose, and she walked out into the living room. Sawyer looked up at her, but didn't turn the television off. He turned the sound low, sitting up straight. "Need something, Mrs. Grey?"

Ana looked around, seeing no food whatsoever that would have provided the fruity scent. She frowned. "I smelt fruit."

Sawyer smirked. "That was probably the tray of food that room service is delivering to another room. They just passed by."

"Oh." Ana blushed, setting a hand to her lips as she grinned. "My bad."

"Your senses are heightened." Sawyer observed with a small smile. "Would you like to eat something now, Mrs. Grey?"

"Definitely."

* * *

As the phone rang, Taylor pulled on a pair of sunglasses as the sun shone into his eyes. Christian was busy holding the phone up near his mouth, the speaker surrounding the car with noise.

At the first ring, Taylor expected for a voice to pick up, but none did. The second tone rang and after the third did, Taylor saw Christian's brows furrow suspiciously.

* * *

Ana and Sawyer stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the restaurant at the base of the hotel. It was classy and Sawyer fit in immediately with his suit. Ana let out a breath of relief as she saw everyone dressed in a suit or dress, thankful that she changed out of her jeans and into a skirt with a matching blazer.

Sawyer pulled a seat out for her, which Ana sat in gratefully. As they ordered, she kept her hand on her stomach, looking up to see Sawyer across from her. A smile graced her lips. She was immensely grateful to have him with her at that moment.

She pulled her blazer off and hung it over her chair, straightening out the white blouse tucked into her pencil skirt. She rummaged through her pockets, feeling her credit card in one but frowning as she didn't feel her phone.

Remembering she left it upstairs, Ana shrugged it off, turning her attention to her food, which just arrived in front of her. As she placed the napkin on her lap, the flashing red light from Sawyer's blackberry caught her attention.

* * *

At the fifth ring, Christian began to swear. "Why won't anyone answer their fucking phone, what the hell is going on?"

Taylor made a turn, seeing their hotel at the end of the block. Whoever he was calling was not helping Ana and Christian's case by not answering.

Finally, a voice answered the phone and Taylor let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

Ana patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin before taking another swig of her water. Sawyer did the same, leaning back and picking up his phone for the first time since they sat down.

"Miss any calls?" Ana asked, curious as to the red light flashing.

The man stared at his screen, seeing a text message from Mrs. Jones wishing they had landed safe before putting his phone down. "None."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Gail." Christian simply said.

"Mr. Grey, hello." Mrs. Jones' eyes widened as she froze. Why was Christian calling the line in Taylor's office?

"Do you care to explain to me why it took such a shit long time for anyone to answer the phone?"

"My apologies, sir, I was preparing lunch."

"You are not the only staff member there, Gail." Christian scowled. "Where is everyone else? Who is watching the CCTV screens?"

Mrs. Jones stared at the empty seat in Taylor's office, the CCTV cameras showing nothing interesting happening around the entire building. "Ryan was watching it, Mr. Grey. He just stepped out to use the washroom."

Taylor pulled the key out of the ignition as he jumped out of the car, Christian doing the same as he switched the phone to his ear. Taylor handed the keys to the valet, trailing after Christian inside. Mrs. Jones had to lie perfectly about this, and knowing Christian, he would be asking a lot of questions.

"There should be more than one person in that office." Christian sneered as they entered the elevator.

"I know, apologies once again, sir." Mrs. Jones almost stuttered. Taylor strained to hear, which wasn't hard with the silence in the small space. "The absence of Taylor has shifted the schedule slightly so there is only one person monitoring at times."

"Very well." Christian muttered, losing interest in the conversation. "I've called to inform that I need Sawyer to arrange to gather Taylor and I. We leave for the flight back tonight."

"Oh." Mrs. Jones managed to choke out. "I'll make sure he knows."

"Good." Christian nodded before hanging up the phone altogether, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened.

* * *

After dinner, Ana threw her napkin onto her empty plate. Sawyer leaned back and pulled his phone out of his pocket, which he didn't touch ever since Ana asked if he missed a call. The two didn't talk a lot but had brief moments of conversation on various topics. It was by no means awkward for either of them. It surprised them both how comfortable they already were with each other. It made Ana question why she was always hesitant to go out with security.

Sawyer nearly choked on his water as he read a new text from Mrs. Jones.

**_*GREY IS COMING, DON'T TELL ANA. COME HOME NOW.*_**


	9. In The Dark

**Thanks to all the views and responses so far. Hopefully this chapter clears up some questions I've been getting in reviews. Little pieces will be revealed as the story goes on! ;)**

** Enjoy~ **

* * *

"What do you mean we have to leave now? Anastasia and I just arrived." Sawyer paced inside the mens' washroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Ana had already went to bed and Sawyer sneaked down to the lobby washrooms to avoid being overheard.

Taylor was also in the mens' washroom of the hotel him and Christian were staying at, the CEO lounging in an arm chair as they waited for a cab. He stared at himself in the mirror, keeping the phone held up to his ear. "Turns out Grey is in a bigger rush to go home than we thought. He finished up all his work and we just checked out."

"Damn it." Sawyer put a hand on his temple, gritting his teeth together. "How am I supposed to tell Ana we need to leave right away if I can't tell her it's because Christian is coming back? If I tell her that, she'll only make us stay here longer to piss him off more! She has enough on her plate already."

"She doesn't need the stress, this is why we're keeping her in the dark. The last thing Mrs. Grey needs is Christian breathing down her neck again. Everyone's in shit all around." Taylor agreed. "I suppose the only alternative we have is to let Grey figure out that you guys are gone once the plane lands and Ryan comes to pick us up."

"There might be a problem with that- Ryan's with us."

Taylor swore, beginning to pace the length of the bathroom. He made sure the door was locked upon entering so there was no one in the area. He had to hurry though, because Christian and other hotel guests would surely get suspicious. "Well shit, who the hell is going to get us?"

"Just ask Gail to do it and say it's because we're too busy tending to Ana." Sawyer explained. "It's pretty much true anyways- and it makes Grey think that he fucked her up a bit too much."

"About that, it turns out someone hacked into Grey's email account and sent Dr. Greene an email demanding to terminate the baby." Taylor explained, staring at his own hazel eyes in the mirror. He could use some sleep. "We're not sure who yet, so Welch tightened security on all of our accounts. No one can access them outside from Escala."

"No wonder Mrs. Grey couldn't get onto her account." Sawyer nodded his head.. "That applies to us, too?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Taylor groaned. "I should get back- Grey will get suspicious. Just act like everything's normal there and Gail and I will try to cover up everything as long as we can. Make sure Anastasia is calm."

"Good luck doing that." Sawyer murmured before clicking his phone shut. Walking out of the washroom, he ascended to his floor, quietly passing the room that held Ryan and Ros. As he quietly opened his and Ana's door, he slipped inside, jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Where were you?" A tired Ana murmured and Sawyer shut the door, turning to face her. She was wearing a black night gown that reached the top of her knees, one of the hotel's bathrobes around her shoulders.

"Just went downstairs to finalize some details with the hotel, ma'am." Sawyer lied smoothly. "Go back to bed."

"Don't leave again." Ana said quietly and Sawyer blinked in surprise at her tone. She was dead serious.

Ana turned around and walked towards her bedroom, slipping inside and closing the door without shutting it. A nightmare about Jack Hyde coming after her had woken her up screaming, and when Sawyer didn't burst into her room at the sound, she knew something was wrong. Her thoughts were confirmed when she was terrified that he wasn't even in the suite at all.

With the life of her child at risk, and a man who tried to kidnap her behind bars, Ana began to understand why Christian was so insistent on security for her- she wanted them around all the time too.

Taylor awoke from his nap on the jet, pleased to see Christian still sleeping in his seat far away from him. Pulling out his phone, Taylor saw a text from Mrs. Jones. They began to explain their plan back and forth, Taylor slightly frustrated that they couldn't just email each other because of Christian's new security detail.

When Mrs. Jones began inquiring as to why Ana had to have no knowledge of Christian coming back yet, Taylor explained how much the situation was already putting her under stress, and she didn't need more of it. After getting frustrated from texting long paragraphs, Taylor hid in another section of the jet far away from the sleeping Christian, calling Mrs. Jones.

"Jason, the longer we keep the truth from Ana, the harder that stress is going to hit her."

"She just arrived in Georgia, I'm pretty sure she hadn't even had time with her mother." Taylor frowned. "Mrs. Grey went there for the purpose of getting away from all this crap. Our job is to protect her- and I'm going to do that."

"Luke is doing a perfect job of taking care of her." Mrs. Jones reminded. "Our job is to protect Mrs. _and _Mr. Grey. You can't pick a side."

"I'm not picking sides, I'm keeping in mind the fact that Anastasia has a baby!" Taylor nearly shouted, but remembering where he was and keeping his voice hushed.

Mrs. Jones frowned, but understood exactly where the man was coming from. Sophie was his entire world and Taylor had a soft spot for children. "Then tell Luke to tell her the truth. It's the only option we have if we want to make sure everyone is happy and safe. You need to tell Christian the truth as well."

Taylor leaned against the wall, crossing his arms while keeping the phone pressed against his ear. "How did we get ourselves into this mess?"

"Oh darling, we care about both Christian and Anastasia too much."

Sawyer was roused from his sleep at the sound of a high pitched scream. He immediately shot up, grabbing the closest thing towards him and barging into Ana's room.

The woman shot up from her bed screaming, calming down immediately when she took in her surroundings. Sawyer startled her by barging in, a lamp in his hands. "Mrs. Grey?" He immediately looked around, trying to find a threat.

Ana stared at him, beginning to laugh hysterically at the sight of her bodyguard in a fighting stance while holding a white lamp in both hands. When he realized there was no threat in the room, he immediately composed himself, turning his attention to the laughing woman on the bed. "Oh damn, Luke, you're hilarious!"

The man sighed, setting the lamp down on the ground before placing his hands behind his back. "You were screaming, Mrs. Grey."

Ana calmed down, smiling. "I had a nightmare about Christian, that's all." Sawyer stared at her as if to see if she was alright, and Ana removed the covers, standing up and stretching. She looked back over at him, almost giggling to see that he had immediately shifted his gaze to stare out the window to the left. "Where will we be eating breakfast?"

"Downstairs in the hotel restaurant." Sawyer informed, turning back to Ana's face and never breaking eye contact. Ana was impressed at how he could restrain himself. Christian would have been all over her by now. "Ryan and Ros will be joining us. The rest of the day is up to your schedule."

"I think lunch with my mother would be nice." Ana smiled, walking over to the closet where she placed all her clothes. "We can head over there right after breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." Sawyer nodded, stooping down to pick up the lamp before walking out. He set everything back the way it was in his room, turning his attention to his phone. A text from Taylor made him raise his eyebrows in curiosity.

*Tell Mrs. Grey what's happening today.*

Sawyer furrowed his brows in confusion. Just last night, the man was trying to convince him not to tell Ana anything. He of course didn't approve of the idea of lying to Ana but he also didn't want her to get hurt again so soon.

Checking the rest of his text messages, he spotted one from Christian, which made his heart skip a beat.

*Explain to me exactly why you have not answered any of my calls? I know what time it is in Seattle, Sawyer. Taylor and I are due to come back around the evening, I expect you to pick us up at Sea Tac.*

Sawyer rolled his eyes, not even bothering to text his boss back as he threw his phone onto the bed, getting ready to take a shower and get changed for the day.

Ana opened the front door of Carla and Bob's house using a spare key hidden inside a flower pot in the front garden. She smiled, knowing just how much she knew her mother. She had taken advantage of the warm weather and wore a yellow sundress, a dark denim jacket covering her arms. Her white sandals with a slight heel made her look like a completely different Ana- Sawyer couldn't believe it himself.

Ana had insisted that he dress for the weather too, so Sawyer ditched his usual coat and tie attire and surprised Ana by stepping out of the washroom in dark denim jeans and a white button up shirt. He kept his dress shoes on and his phone in a holster on his belt, but Ana definitely approved.

"Hey there." Ana smiled, walking into the living room to see Bob seated in front of another game. The man looked up, immediately smiling.

"Ana, you scared me for a second." Bob smirked then stood up, embracing her. "Your mom's in the kitchen cleaning up. Did you want to eat anything?"

"No, we had a delicious breakfast." Ana grinned, patting her stomach gently. She was sure Blip loved the food just as much as she did.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ana was immediately met by a hug from her mother, who was still dressed in her apron. "A day with my daughter? Absolutely! It's been so long since we've last seen each other, we need to make the most out of it!"

Ana grinned like the Cheshire Cat, absolutely delighted that she would get to spend time with her mother. She needed as much of a distraction as she could get. "Will Luke be joining us?"

Ana looked over at the man who was standing at the doorway politely, staring at the wind chime hanging outside the window over the sink. "He doesn't have to but I would feel at ease if he did." She muttered, debating in her head whether she could handle going out with no security. This was Georgia- Jack Hyde and Christian Grey were far away from this place.

"You won't even notice I'm there, ma'am." Sawyer spoke up upon noticing Carla's debating look. "It's in the job description."

The woman graced him with a smile, giggling slightly. His last statement definitely lightened up on the image of how she saw him. "Lovely, I need to take a shower and get ready then. You two help yourselves to anything you want!"

"Take your time." Ana watched as her mother left the room, then she dove for the fridge. There were several beer bottles lying inside, some in boxes while some were innocently standing beside a carton of milk. Ana pulled out a pitcher of iced tea, pouring herself a glass before placing it back in the fridge and pulling one of the beer bottles out, holding it towards Sawyer.

The man looked confused and a flash of panic grazed his face, making Ana smirk. "It's not going to kill you Luke- surely you've had one before."

"Mrs. Grey, I must refused."

"Hey." Ana frowned, shutting the fridge with her foot and walking towards him. "What did I say before? This is a vacation for you just as much as it is for me…sort of. But still, I want you to be relaxed. You can do that for me, can't you?"

Sawyer stared at Ana, who pulled out her puppy dog eyes and was sipping at her iced tea with a shy smile. This woman was unbelievable. It was no wonder how she had gotten Christian to do what she wanted half the time.

Reaching out, he accepted the bottle, pulling the lid off and taking a tentative sip as Ana laughed, leading them outside. The sun was shining and brought a load of warmth. They settled themselves in two lawn chairs, staring at the sky.

"Mrs. Grey." Sawyer's voice made Ana look at him before staring back at the sky.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there's something urgent I need to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Ana muttered, partially paying attention. How urgent could this thing be? Neither of them had been able to access their email accounts ever since being away and surely Christian was too caught up with his business in Taiwan to bother either of them.

"Taylor has contacted me recently about a certain issue."

At Taylor's name, Ana sat up, turning towards her body guard. He was leaning back in his chair, fiddling with the beer bottle in his hand as he looked at her seriously. "And?" Ana pressed on.

Sawyer took a silent breath in, bracing himself for Ana's rage. "Mr. Grey has decided to come home early."


	10. Surprises

**I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been bombarded with performances and tests seeing as the semester is almost over, so school and the like has been taking an important chunk of my time. This chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but nonetheless, thank you everyone for your comments and hopefully you enjoy this chapter~ **

* * *

Ana stared at Sawyer for several seconds before speaking. "How early?"

"Taylor called to inform Mrs. Jones at Escala that Mr. Grey is expecting someone to pick him and Taylor up from Sea Tac around evening today." Sawyer muttered, standing on guard for any signs that Ana would become so stressed it would affect the baby. Or that she would become so angry he would be soaked in a second with the drink that was currently in her hands.

Ana merely pursed her lips, staring at the rim of her glass. "Mhm."

Sawyer blinked. That was it? She wasn't upset or mad or even absolutely excited? Surely she had to feel some sort of extreme emotion. Christian was coming home to Seattle while she was in Georgia without his knowledge for goodness' sake! She was either terrified of him bitching or grinning from ear to ear because she was successfully pissing him off!

Ana took a sip from her glass, the sweet taste of the drink mixed with the sour of the lemon dancing across the tip of her tongue. She didn't know what to feel. The first thing going through her mind was panic- Christian would surely be furious. But what else could he do that would make the situation worse? He already betrayed her trust by bringing his ex-lover to their home and telling her ob-gyn to give her an abortion behind her back. It was Ana's turn.

"Well, I think we should pay a visit to a park, today." Ana smiled, looking back up at Sawyer. "You'll fit in- sort of."

Sawyer merely blinked as Ana resumed gazing at the sky. She came to Georgia for one reason- escape. She wasn't going to let Christian's anger get in the way of her vacation. She was going to have a wonderful day with her mother, she had a fantastic breakfast with Ros and Ryan, and Sawyer was surprisingly being very good company. There would be no place in her schedule where someone would ask her about the baby and then criticise her for it. Christian wasn't going to have his way this time, especially when it comes to another life that they created together.

A pang in her heart reminded Ana that a little piece of her missed Christian. She wanted nothing more than to come home to a loving husband who would kiss her softly and turn into his dominant self in the secrecy of the bedroom. She wanted her Fifty back- but she wanted him to love their child as well.

* * *

Taylor adjusted his tie for the seventh time in the past two minutes. The jet was landing, and different scenarios of what Christian would do crossed his mind. He would either not notice the absence of Sawyer or Ryan, or he would go bat shit crazy and possibly break the car itself. Taylor would be at the end of the verbal abuse, and his job was on the line. Hopefully Christian would realize that he was more use to him as his bodyguard rather than not.

The second Christian stepped out of the jet and Taylor opened the door of the limo for him, he blinked in surprise. They had sent a limo? "I thought Sawyer was coming." Christian muttered as Taylor sat inside across from him, shutting the door. The driver of the rental limo wordlessly began down the road.

"Sawyer is occupied with Mrs. Grey, at the moment." Taylor said calmly.

Christian nodded. "As he should be; that's an acceptable excuse."

The journey back to Escala was wordless and tense on Taylor's end, having opened the door for Christian once they arrived. Two guards were standing guard and immediately began to tend to their luggage as Christian stepped inside, Taylor following behind.

While the elevator ascended towards the penthouse, Taylor's heart began to beat faster. If Christian began raging about Ana's disappearance, it wouldn't just mean his job was gone- it would be the same for Sawyer, Ryan, Ros and Mrs. Jones. The thought made him shudder inside.

Once exiting the elevator, Christian made his way to the kitchen, where Mrs. Jones was cooking dinner happily. "Oh, welcome back, Mr. Grey." She greeted with a smile, her eyes lighting up as she made eye contact with Taylor, who stood behind his boss with a look that even she knew said that he was anxious about what they were about to confess to.

"Thank you, Gail." Christian nodded, slipping onto a barstool at the island. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, loosening his tie.

"Would you like to eat dinner now? I'm sure you're both starving." Mrs. Jones said, her back to him as she finished up the food on the stove top. Once she placed it all on two plates and handed it to the two men, Christian frowned.

"Did Anastasia already eat?" He asked, looking up at her. Mrs. Jones immediately began to wipe her hands with a towel, wringing it in the process as she looked at Taylor.

"Actually, sir, Mrs. Grey hasn't been here in a while." She muttered and Christian glared at her.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He snarled, eyes narrowed.

Mrs. Jones gulped. "Mrs. Grey found it fit that she could do with a vacation."

"Vacation where?" Christian's eyes narrowed even further, if it was possible.

"To visit her mother, sir." Taylor spoke up and the glare was forced upon him. "She has complete security and emergency transportation available to her."

"Damn right she does." Christian balled his hands into fists. "Why was I not informed of Mrs. Grey's little vacation plan?"

"You were busy and we could not contact you at the time, Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones explained calmly, careful of her words. "We were under orders not to inform you. Mrs. Grey assumed she would be back before you finished your business trip."

"Well, she'll be back tonight then." Christian said, pushing the plate of fresh food away and rising. "I'm going to give Mrs. Grey a little call."

"I don't advise that, sir." Taylor immediately said, his paternal instincts kicking in. "Mrs. Grey initially planned the short vacation to compose herself and better handle the situation she's in. She is not aware of the hacker and still believes the email she received was genuinely initiated by you."

Christian stopped, pursing his lips in thought. "That still does not give her the ability to run off like that. How long has she been away?"

"A day." Mrs. Jones said. "Hardly enough for her to willingly come back."

"She'll have to deal with it then."

"The more Mrs. Grey is stressed, the more strain it puts on the baby." Taylor said and this made Christian freeze. He blinked and stared at the food he abandoned on the counter, crossing his arms in thought. He didn't want kids at all after the hell he had been through in his own childhood. But the thought of Ana losing the baby due to stress that Christian was forcing on her was even more unsettling.

"Nonetheless, I will chat with Anastasia." Christian muttered, reaching over and picking up the plate, grabbing the fork and knife beside it. "I'll be in my office."

Taylor and Mrs. Jones watched silently as he left the room completely. Even then, several seconds passed until Taylor began to speak, sure of himself that Christian was now secured in his office and out of hearing range. "That was not what I expected."

"He didn't even acknowledge us!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I was pretty sure we were going to get fired or something to that effect."

"He's still going to call Anastasia, so we need to be on our guard." Taylor said sternly, picking up his fork. "We have to behave and do what Christian says."

Mrs. Jones nodded her head, leaning over the counter and planting a kiss on his lips before he took the first bite of his food.


	11. Late Night Calling

**I am so so so sorry that this has taken so long! All of my finals and diploma exams have begun and I've been too caught up with studying and school work to write. I apologize! I thank every single one of my readers and reviewers for being so loyal to this story and wanting more, your comments are very much appreciated! And an extended thank you to those of you who understand that position I'm in and that I can't always update as often as I want. **

**Just so you all know: I have ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION OF ENDING THIS STORY! Seriously, 10 chapters in and you think I'm going to leave you all hanging? Nope! Maybe if I don't update this story in a year, it would be safe for you to assume that. **

**Anyways, I've finished all my in-class finals today, but I still have diplomas lasting _until the end of the month!_ So expect a delay on chapter 12. I didn't make this chapter as long as I wanted to. Ideas for what you want to see happen next are appreciated, private message them to me or leave a review! Enjoy~**

* * *

Ana sat on the couch of the hotel room, watching the television while Sawyer showered. She was curled up in sweats and a t-shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy bun that was still damp from her recent shower. A glass of water was in her hands as she hugged a pillow.

She had eaten lunch with Carla and Bob at a sports bar in the city- Bob's choice of course. Sawyer and Ryan had joined them, settling themselves at the bar rather than the table that the family was situated at. Ros had gone off and done her own business in the area. After lunch, all five of them walked through a local park; Bob taking pictures of Ana and Carla while Sawyer and Ryan observed from a secret location. At some point during the day, Ana and Carla had escaped the three men, Ana laughing along with her mother before a paranoid feeling crept up on her. She immediately began looking around to find Sawyer and successfully found the man watching her from a park bench a few feet away, an amused look on his face as he looked her in the eye with assurance. Bob was several people behind the two women, and Ryan was no where to be seen.

A ringing from her phone made her jump in surprise, and she looked over at it sitting on the table. She hadn't answered her phone in days, not like anyone called. She didn't bother checking her email anymore because she knew it wouldn't work and she didn't want to get distracted by her crazy husband. She only kept it on her person when she was going out for safety reasons. If she lost Sawyer again, she would definitely not want to run around Georgia trying to find him.

Without looking at the caller ID, Ana picked up the phone, pressing the talk button and holding it up to her ear. Perhaps it was Kate or even her mother with an emergency of some kind. Hell, maybe it was Mia. She wouldn't mind having a conversation with another female who wasn't Ros or Carla. "Hello?"

"Ana." Christian breathed out on the other line and her breathing stopped. She quickly turned the television off, sitting up in her seat. Her thumb on the hand holding her phone twitched towards the direction of the 'end' button, and she moved it back and forth before switching hands completely and taking a breath.

"Christian." She breathed out and it was almost like the CEO had let out a breath of relief of his own.

"How's your vacation?" He asked in a short, clipped tone.

Ana gulped. "It's been perfect so far- my mother has really missed me." He didn't sound upset yet. She was surprised she hadn't started yelling at him, or at least hang up. She was supposed to be mad! But the sound of Christian's smooth voice was music to her ears.

"I've missed a lot too." The CEO said, sitting in his office chair and placing a bite of Mrs. Jones' food in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly in the few seconds he stopped talking. "I missed the memo of you leaving."

Ana rolled her eyes, almost smirking at the thought that Christian would be spanking her if he could see her at that moment. She immediately crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "I didn't think I was obligated to tell you seeing as you didn't even leave me your contact information."

Christian frowned. "Sawyer had it all, you just had to ask."

"I did." Ana gritted her teeth. "You don't trust your wife enough to give her the numbers yourself because she's pregnant, is that it?"

"Anastasia, will you stop acting like a child?"

"So I'm acting like a child because I'm with child?"

"ANASTASIA!" Christian yelled, his fork clattering on his plate as his fist banged on his desk. Ana flinched at the sound of that and his voice screaming into her ear. In the silence, she noticed that the water running in the washroom had stopped.

"What, Christian?" Ana sneered through the phone.

"Stop with this baby business."

"I can't! You can't avoid shit like this!" She exclaimed, Sawyer emerging from the washroom dressed in dark green plaid pajama pants and a white muscle shirt, a towel around his neck as he dried his hair with one end. He looked up at her, brows furrowing in confusion. "Why the fuck did you even call me, Christian?" Ana asked, saying his name at the end to give Sawyer some understanding of who she was talking to. The man merely nodded his head, retreating to his room but leaving the door wide open. Ana could still see him remove the towel and reach for his phone.

"Explain to me why you didn't inform me personally that you were planning to visit your mother and her husband." Christian said in his dominant voice, Ana's heart experiencing a small pang before rolling her eyes once again. The immediate switch to dominance might have made Leila Williams drop a gun and fall to her knees, but it wouldn't work on her. Their relationship was much more than that and she wasn't going to submit to him on such important matters.

"You didn't tell me about emailing Dr. Greene to terminate my pregnancy, why are you being so anal about this?" She sneered and Christian blinked, rubbing his fingers on his temples.

"Ana, someone hacked into my email account and sent that to her. I didn't do it."

"Bullshit, Mr. CEO-Who-Can-Afford-Everything-But-Still-Gets-His-Email-Hacked-Even-Though-He-Has-Welch." Ana scoffed, Sawyer stepping into the doorway to look at her as he texted a message through his phone. She was guessing it was Taylor who would be receiving it.

"It's true, Anastasia. That's why I asked Welch to tighten up security and restrict anyone from accessing their email accounts if they aren't from the home computers and laptops at Escala." Christian sighed. "Ask Sawyer if you don't believe me."

Ana blinked, then moved the phone away from her ear, looking over at her body guard. "Did Welsh restrict our emails?"

Sawyer looked over at her in the middle of his typing, knowing immediately from the context that Christian was explaining the hacker. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you didn't tell me?"

This made him redden in surprise and embarrassment. "My apologies, you were distracted."

"It's okay." Ana muttered, pushing the phone back to her ear.

Christian's frown deepened. It took Sawyer only a few words and Ana forgave him right away? Why was it so hard with him? "Now will you tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"I told Sawyer, who told Taylor."

"Yet you instructed Taylor and Gail not to tell me." Christian gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anger. "Why are you disobeying me, Ana? I'm only trying to take care of you."

"Screaming at me because I'm blessed with your child is not taking care of me. Taylor and Sawyer did a better job of being a father to this baby than you, hell, even Gail. Sawyer is taking great care of me, too."

"Have you forgotten that Jack Hyde is still out there?"

"He's in Seattle locked up. I'm in Georgia with my body guard, my other body guard and the pilot of Charlie Tango just in case something goes wrong. I'm not stupid, Christian. I wish you would stop thinking so."

"I don't think you're stupid, Ana, you're extremely intelligent."

"Your sweet words won't erase what you did. I'm on this vacation because of that."

Christian sighed, leaning back in his chair, pushing the remaining food on his plate around with his fork. "Listen, Ana. Just come home. It's easier than discussing something like this over the phone."

"You're right." Ana replied and Christian blinked in surprise. She was actually doing what he said?

"Good." Christian nodded.

"I'll see you in a week. Bye, Christian." Ana said into the line before ending the call. She immediately turned her phone off, tossing it onto the table in front of her and collapsing on the couch, grabbing a pillow and pressing it against her face, screaming into it.

Sawyer sent his text to Taylor, closing his phone as he watched the pregnant woman on the couch, slowly wrapping her arms around the pillow on her face and hugging it to her chest instead. "Would you like something to eat or drink, Mrs. Grey?"

"Tea, please." She said immediately in a soft voice and Sawyer took no hesitation striding over to the kitchen and boiling water.

* * *

Taylor had finished his dinner spent with Mrs. Jones, and was just leaving their joined bedroom when his phone buzzed. He checked it, seeing a message from Sawyer about Christian calling Ana. The man rolled his eyes, walking to the great room as he scrolled through the surprisingly long message. He would steer clear of Christian for tonight, and make arrangements for Sawyer, Ana, Ryan and Ros when they arrived back in Seattle after seven days.

Luck was not on his side when Christian stepped out of his office, almost running straight into his head of security. "Taylor."

Taylor stood straight, slipping his phone under his sleeve. He clasped his hands together, looking at Christian. "Yes, sir?"

"Prepare a flight for Georgia tomorrow morning." The man merely said before turning his heel and heading to the kitchen, no doubt to pour himself a glass of liquor.


	12. Control-Freak

**I'm officially done my exam break and first semester! One more to go~ **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and understanding of how busy I am with school. Here's the next chapter, enjoy~ **

* * *

The next few days, Ana kept a smile on her face, keeping up the appearance of a woman in the perfect and ideal marriage to satisfy her mother and step-father. She and Sawyer knew better of course, but the two of them played their roles well. Ros and Ryan weren't around as much as Sawyer was, but Ana saw them at least once daily. Christian had called Ros the day after he called Ana, yelling at her for being the one to operate Charlie Tango instead of Stephen. That battle quickly simmered down when Ros pointed out that Ana had at least brought someone rather than no one at all.

Ana had been frequently found crying either in bed or on the couch by Sawyer, who would be minding his own business before hearing the sobs. In any event he would have ignored it until it never stopped, but Taylor advised him that if Ana was in distress, he should do something about it because of the baby.

She wasn't advancing along too much, but was getting closer to the point that her emotions were flying all over the place. Watching a couple kissing on the television made her think of Christian and a mix of sadness and anger would overwhelm her and result in her wrapped up in a blanket and in tears. Sawyer had found her each time, immediately making her a cup of tea to calm her down. She was immensely grateful she didn't have to go through it alone. A little piece of her wondered if this is what Christian would have done in the same situation.

"You don't have any kids, do you, Luke?" Ana asked quietly as she sipped at her tea. Sawyer was seated beside her on the couch, dressed in his usual sleeping attire of pajama pants and a muscle shirt. Ana had awoken him with her sobs for the third night in a row but he didn't seem to have any problem with it.

"No, ma'am, I don't." He answered, his arm draped over the couch where she was. He had the television remote in his hands, flipping through channels and making sure he sped extra fast through the romantic shows that were on.

"You're so good at this I thought you did." Ana smiled softly, leaning back into the couch. She was wrapped around a throw that Sawyer had taken from her bedroom to drape around her shoulders.

"Mr. Taylor has been giving me some insight as to what to do." He answered, stopping at a late night football rerun, the sound muted. "He knows what he's doing."

"I believe you." Ana nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "Have you met Sophie, before?"

"Yes, I have. She's an adorable girl, highly intelligent for her age as well."

"I can't wait to meet her one day." Ana smiled. "Christian pays for her schooling, I hear."

"That's correct." Sawyer looked at her. "Mrs. Grey, I may be out of line asking this but are you alright with returning home in four days?"

Ana blinked. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to confront the father of my child who resents me and it so much. But there's not much I can do about it- I'll have to go back sooner or later."

Sawyer nodded, turning back to the screen.

"Do you believe Christian about the hacker?" She asked softly and Sawyer blinked.

"It's information from Welch and I trust that man just as much as you trust me." He explained. "Mr. Grey discussed the matter with me before passing on the information to you, and he has no reason to lie about it. He would not go through the effort of restricting our email accessibility just to secure a well-dressed lie for you."

Ana nodded, sipping down the rest of her tea. "I just don't think there's anyone who knows him well enough to hack into his computer. I mean, I'm his wife and I have absolutely no clue as to what the password could possibly be about. Maybe it's me but I tried to get into his account before and it never worked. I'm also pretty sure Welch's security is too advanced to be hacked into by anyone."

"Not everything is perfect, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer noted. "Mr. Grey already has a team investigating. We will get to the bottom of it."

"I bet it was that bitch, Elena." Ana scowled. "She knows him better than I do, that slut."

"Perhaps you should get some sleep, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer said, taking the empty mug from Ana's grip and standing up. She frowned, but stood up as well, removing the throw and putting it on the couch as Sawyer motioned towards her bedroom door. "I will be here when you wake up tomorrow morning. Get some sleep."

Ana nodded, not looking at all convinced before Sawyer stepped towards her, looking at her in the eye. "Goodnight, Ana." He muttered then stooped down ever so slightly to look at her stomach. "Goodnight to you too."

Ana broke out into a grin, smiling gratefully at the man as he nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Surely enough, Ana had a good sleep and awoke the next morning with a smile. She didn't have any thoughts of Christian as she drifted off to bed with her hand on her stomach. The past few days since his phone call were full of her thinking about him at night, and at how crappy her marriage was. How the hell was she supposed to be married to a man who didn't even want their child?

Stepping out of her room, Ana glanced around, seeing that Sawyer was nowhere to be found. She saw his door closed and decided to take a shower, figuring that he was either still sleeping or getting ready.

Downstairs in the hotel lobby, Sawyer was standing in front of Christian Grey, who was dressed in a smart black suit, looking as if he was on business. Taylor was beside him, in a dark blue suit and looking at Sawyer with slight pity in his eyes. It was a shock to Sawyer to be woken up by the hotel informing him there was a guest waiting for him downstairs. He had showered and dressed quickly, rushing down only to wish he hadn't once he saw his boss.

Christian was questioning Sawyer in the lobby, the receptionist who gave him the information that a Luke Sawyer and Anastasia Grey were indeed staying at the hotel watching them cautiously. She wouldn't dare tell them to calm down or take their conversation elsewhere- this was Christian Grey they were dealing with.

"Where is Anastasia?" Christian asked through clenched teeth, his hands in fists that were shoved into his pockets.

"Upstairs, sir." Sawyer informed, keeping his cool. "When I left, she was still asleep."

Christian looked over at Taylor." Tell the front desk to wake Ana up and instruct her to come down here."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Taylor nodded, doing as he was told. He watched the receptionist make the call with slight pity in his gaze.

Ana dressed into a simple black dress that flowed out with short sleeves, pulling her stockings on and slipping into black heels when the phone rang. She glanced at her phone, seeing it lying lifeless on the table and turned towards the living room, picking up the hotel phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Grey?" The receptionist asked and Taylor looked up.

"Yes, that's me." She muttered, her heart suddenly picking up speed. Was it about Sawyer and why he wasn't in the suite?

"You have a few guests down in the lobby that would like you to come down. Mr. Sawyer is also here."

Ana breathed out a sigh of relief at the last bit. "Alright, I'll be down soon." She hung up the phone, gathering her cell and shoving it as well as her wallet and card key in her clutch. Perhaps it was Bob and Carla who were downstairs waiting for her arrival.

As she took the elevator down to the lobby, Ana stepped into the giant area, spotting Sawyer and immediately rushing towards him. "You told me you would be there when I woke up and you weren't." She began to say, her voice nearly cracking at the end. She didn't even notice Christian and Taylor before the first man spoke up.

"Ana." Christian merely said and his eyes met up with hers. He nearly collapsed when she saw her gaze turn from upset to terrified.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, brows furrowed. "Is this why Sawyer wasn't there when I woke up? You pulled him out of my suite?!"

"Since when were you so attached to Sawyer?" Christian rose a brow, jealousy bubbling through him.

"I need protection, Christian, and I've learned to accept it and really want it." She scowled. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I asked you the same thing and never got a straight answer."

"Christian Grey, you tell me why you're here this instant or else I am going back to my hotel room and I will not come out and you will not have any ways of getting in!"

"You're acting immature." Christian observed and Ana crossed her arms. "You refused to discuss with me that you were taking a vacation, so here I am to figure it out. This way, you can't hang up on me."

"Well I can ignore you still." She sneered. "I have plans with my mother today, I'm not going to cancel with her just to sit down with my control freak of a husband!"

"You don't have much of a choice, Ana." Christian scowled at her this time, Taylor and Sawyer casually stepping away from the couple and lounging in the chairs, minding their own business as much as possible.

"Yes, I do! I'm not your prisoner!" She exclaimed. "I'm your wife! Not everything is about you, it's about me too, and our baby!"

Christian's eyes flickered down towards her stomach, his face becoming neutral before looking back at her eyes with authority. "Anastasia, you will talk to me."

"No, you can wait, like you were supposed to." She sneered, walking over to Sawyer, who immediately stood. "Let's go to my mother's!"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Sawyer blinked, completely torn between his two different bosses. He of course, followed Ana as she began to fast walk out of the hotel, knowing that he would not leave her alone even if Christian wasn't there glaring down at him. Taylor frowned ever so slightly, not wanting at all to be the victim of Christian's abuse.

"Shall I get the car, Mr. Grey?" He asked, unsure of what to do in the situation exactly.

"No." Christian shook his head. "Get us a room. We'll wait until they come back. In the meantime, I need to have a chat with Ryan."

Ana was fuming the entire car ride to her mother's. She was having the crappiest few days and all of a sudden Christian appeared and made it a thousand times worse. She was feeling so much better when Sawyer had wished her and Blip goodnight, but now she felt like curling up in a ball and crying again. She quickly overcame the feelings of sadness by feeling intense anger as well as hunger.

"Did you know he was coming back?" She asked Sawyer, her tone coming out unintentionally snarky.

"No, ma'am." He answered in the most level tone as possible. He really was hoping Ana wouldn't start throwing abuse at him.

"How the hell could he do that, does he not understand what it means to have some space?!" She ranted, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "I am trying to have a vacation here and he follows me! This happened last time, too!"

"Try to calm down, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer advised, remembering how Taylor had told him to make sure she didn't become too stressed. "I will deal with Mr. Grey."

"No, you can't, because he'll fire you." She frowned immediately. "I don't want you to get fired."

"I assure you Mrs. Grey, that will not come to be." He said, more for giving her the benefit of the doubt. Hell, she could fire him right now if she was angry enough to. "Right now you are going to see your mother."

"You're right." Ana breathed out a sigh, her hand coming up to her stomach. "I'll just try not to think about that selfish, egomaniac while I visit my mom. Damn it, if it weren't for him, I could have had breakfast!"

"What would you like to eat?" Sawyer asked, immediately taking a turn into one of the busy streets in town with several restaurants and shops open.

"I don't want to eat anything." Ana crossed her arms and Sawyer stopped the car immediately in front of an Italian restaurant, looking at her with a pointed look. Ana stared back at him, pouting. "Fine, get me a blueberry muffin with tea and I'll eat lunch at my mom's."

"Yes, ma'am." Sawyer nodded, immediately getting out of the car and leaving Ana to stare out the window and rub her stomach as she tried to calm down about the day's recent events. This vacation wasn't being at all like what she wanted it to be.


	13. NOTICE

Sincerest apologies to all of my lovely readers! I know it has been _forever _since I have updated this story. Fact is, I graduated this year and have successfully completed high school. Hah. Not really. I'm still upgrading next semester. I also have two more diploma examinations to finish this month so studying will be taking up the majority of my time.

But have no fear! I have NOT forgotten this story at all. I unfortunately cannot make up for the fact it's been months since I've updated with a new chapter for you all right now, but it is a work in progress!

Your private messages and reviews are so appreciated and all I ask is that you have a little more patience with me while I focus on completing my high school career! I promise there will be plenty more chapters coming your way this summer starting in July, so look out for that! Chapter 13 will also be extended.

Hope you all can forgive me~


End file.
